Truth's Testament
by revjo
Summary: An old secret that was nearly buried forever is unearthed, causing new alliances, and possibly the end of the war. Will the Light or Dark win? Neither? Both? What does this mean for the Golden Trio, and the rest of the wizarding world? Hermione/Multi.AU
1. Chapter 1

Standard Anti-Litigation Charm: The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling, Scholastic and WB. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story.

_This will be a Hermione/Multi story. Obviously, it will be AU and a bit OOC, but bear with me, if you will. I shall try to make it interesting, and not just smutty…_

**Chapter One-**

1Lord Voldermort sat on his throne; his crimson eyes gleaming from the depths of his hood as he tuned out the chatter and shrieking of his Death Eaters to concentrate on his own thoughts. Those thoughts were the first clear and unfrenzied ones he had had in too many years. '_So much time lost… so much of myself… lost_..' He shifted in his seat as fury and rage settled into him. His fist clenched on the armrest as he mused, and he very nearly missed the interested gaze of one of his Death Eaters.

"Silence!" he commanded in his customary sibilant whisper. The gathering of his faithful (and fearful) servants settled immediately, although he could see on their faces that they were expectant. '_They wish for me to call for a revel. Well, I shall have to disappoint them_.'

"Albus Dumbledore is dead," he called out, and waited for the cheers of the throng to die down once more. "The so-called 'Light' was dealt a horrible blow… our faithful brethren have been returned to us from Azkaban…and we have fully taken over the Ministry of Magic! This is all great news for our cause….a cause, which I shall be reflecting on and redefining now in the days ahead."

He nearly laughed at the confused looks on the Death Eaters' faces. "Go! All of you! Return to your homes and holes… you will be called upon shortly." Muttering and whispers followed the unsettled witches and wizards out of the former ballroom of Malfoy Manor. "Severus… Draco…Lucius… you three… stay. Sit," he murmured. He saw the frightened glance of Narcissa Malfoy as she was the last to leave the room. The doors boomed shut in front of her white face. Turning his gaze to the remaining Malfoys, he noticed the boy's visage become even paler than normal. Drops of sweat beading at the hairline of the father. Snape sat in complete stillness, as usual.

"Now…" he drawled, tapping his fingertips on the armrests of his throne, "Severus, I wish for you to tell me again exactly what happened when you and young Draco confronted Dumbledore on the tower."

Severus Snape began to retell the events from several months previous. The Potion Master fortified his _Occlumency_ shields to their fullest as he described Draco holding the old Headmaster at wand-point, Bellatrix's and the others' presence, and the culmination of he being the one to send the curse that ended Dumbledore's life. As his baritone voice rambled on, Voldemort focused on the mind of the Malfoy heir. Draco's shields were nearly as good as his godfather's. '_He has been trained well_,' the Dark Lord thought, '_but he is still young… inexperienced… there is a crack_!' Piercing the break in the shield, Voldemort searched through Draco's thoughts and memories.

"Ah.. so you were the one to do the deed because young Draco here could not cast the curse. He was too afraid… too afraid to kill, but also too afraid because of what I would do to him and his parents should he fail," he whispered. Draco's eyes widened in terror as they snapped up to Voldemort's face.

"It is no matter now, Draco. I should not have sent you in the first place… it was utter madness, and a poor attempt to punish your father for what happened at the Ministry…which was not his failing alone. Others were also culpable that night, and those children had experienced reinforcements at the end… yes…it is becoming more clear, now."

He watched the faces of the three Death Eaters drop in shock. Chuckling, he stood and began to pace around the large room; his face still hidden in the shadows of his hood.

"Severus, why was it you who killed the Headmaster… why did you not allow Bellatrix to cast the curse? I am quite sure she would have been chomping at the bit, so to speak, to do my bidding when her nephew failed."

"I had the motivation and the opportunity, my Lord," came the clipped answer.

"Did you, now? The motivation? You have been working with the man for the last twenty years. He took you in and protected you from prosecution when I was robbed of my body from that night at Godric's Hollow," he began, then cut himself off when he noticed the flash in Severus' eyes. "Yes…the Potters," he spat as his crimson eyes focused on the face of his spy; taking in every flicker and tic. "You entered into an Unbreakable Vow with Narcissa to take over Draco's task should he prove unable," he said, ignoring Draco's trembling and Lucius' gasp. "Of course, Bellatrix told me… that woman tells me everything to stay in my graces.. pathetic, really… but still, why did you not tell me, Severus? Why did you not inform your Lord of this vow? Who did you tell? You told Dumbledore, did you not? That is the only way I can fathom that he was killed so easily…that he fully knew what was to happen and allowed it. The wizard was my match in a duel, there is no way he could have been overcome by an untested boy, a few insane Death Eaters, and his Potion Master who he knew for the past twenty years. You are good, Severus, but not that good," he muttered, silently casting an _Expelliarmus _and catching Snape's wand as it came shooting toward him.

Holding both his and Snape's wand at the Potion Master, Voldemort stood over the dark-haired man and demanded in a whisper, "Why, Severus? Why the betrayal…and for how long? Since the beginning? You were loyal to me, once… what changed? What caused you to….," he said, then stopped; old memories rising to the surface. "It was Lily Potter, was it not?"

"Yessssss…," came the growled answer, as Snape's black eyes bore into the shadows of Voldemort's hood to meet his red gaze. The spy instinctually knew he had no chance now of lying to the Dark Lord. "It has always been Lily… she was the one person I had ever loved…I went to Dumbledore when I discovered you were after her… and her child," he muttered lowly, sneering, "I asked him to save her.. to hide her from you…I even asked you to spare her, and you killed her!"

"I asked her to step away."

"Of course she would not step away! What mother would, you inhuman monster!" Snape screamed, lunging from his seat. The Malfoys scrambled away from the other two men; not wanting to get caught by a stray curse. Amazingly, Voldemort did nothing more than bind the Potion Master and sit him back in the chair.

"Oh… I understand that, now, Severus. I understand so many things. As I said, it is all becoming clear to me, finally. For instance, the fact that Dumbledore knew the entire prophecy, not just the part you relayed to me. The fact that he knew I would most likely go after the boy in the prophecy to protect myself. The fact that instead of giving the Potters full Auror and Order protection, or even making himself secret-keeper of their location, he allowed them to stay in one of the Potter family's homes, and their secret-keeper was one of their friends who he already suspected. Now, what do you think of all that, Severus?"

Snape's eyes jerked back and forth between Voldemort's. The Dark Lord could very nearly see each racing thought as it past through the other man's mind. "Yes, Severus... that old coot allowed it to happen. He practically set it up! I am becoming more and more convinced that he set more up than anyone may realize, except, there was a flaw in his plans!" he roared, as he flipped back his hood.

The three men before him gasped. No longer did he have the snake-like nose and visage; he was as he looked in his early twenties. Full wavy, dark brown hair. An aquiline nose, high cheekbones, and full lips completed the extremely handsome face of Tom Marvolo Riddle.

"I remember the first day I met Albus Dumbledore… he was the Transfiguration professor then.. he came to the orphanage I lived at to tell me about Hogwarts. He was afraid of me then.. but more notably, he was… interested. Strangely interested. It was not until some time later, when I applied for the Defense Against the Dark Arts post that I discovered that magical children without guardians were _not_ to be left in the Muggle world due to instances of emerging and uncontrollable magic, there was too much threat of exposure…a threat to the Statute of Secrecy, yet I was left to rot at that orphanage until I was seventeen. I did not place any significance on it at the time, yet now I cannot help but wonder… why was I left there when any other magical child would have been removed and found suitable housing in the Wizarding world? Why was I left in that hell? Another thing to note…why, in my sixth year, did I become completely obsessed with immortality? At sixteen, I would have already thought of myself as immortal and invulnerable, as all teenagers do… but it became my passion virtually overnight! Why did I suddenly hear whispers of a thing called a horcrux? Why did I have the need to speak to Slughorn about them?"

"A com…compulsion spell?" came a stuttering squeak from Draco, who slammed his lips shut and lowered his eyes to the floor as soon as he realized he spoke aloud.

"That is what I am thinking, Draco. A compulsion to seek out the foulest form of immortality…even more vile than unicorn's blood. To commit murder, rend the soul into pieces, and place those pieces into a vessel. Do you know that I had six horcruxes? Seven, if my guess is correct…"

"Seven….?" came the strained gasp from Snape.

"Yes.. what insane monster creates one of those things, let alone seven?"

Snape's confused and shocked eyes met those of the Dark Lord.

"I know.. I can only postulate that the death of the one who cast the compulsion charm upon me, coupled with the destruction of some of those horcruxes has allowed me to regain my rational mind. Someone, most likely Dumbledore, desired and devised for me to turn into a mad, broken thing. The penultimate question, of course, is 'Why?'."

He kept up his pacing, and with a wave of his wand, he released the flabbergasted Potion Master from his bindings. "Here, Severus," he muttered, handing the dark man back his wand. "I will trust you not to curse me, as I believe you are intelligent enough to realize that we have both been manipulated, as have the circumstances and events surrounding us. I also trust that you will help me discover the truth. I need to know why my entire life has been set on this course, and to what end. Lucius, I need your connections with the old families, with the Ministry. Keep your ear to the ground and see what you can find out, if there is anything there. Draco, I need you to go to Hogwarts. Work with Severus at the school, see if there are any clues there that the old bastard left behind…."

He was answered with interested looks and nods. "I am counting on you three in this. Out of my followers, you are the only ones I know to have logical and concise minds. Bring anyone else into this that you trust and would have the mind to help puzzle this out."

"Severus? Any connection to the Order still, or have you had to cut all ties?"

The Potion Master's head dropped as he shook it in the negative. "I have had to cut all ties and communication with them. No one in the Order would trust me after killing Albus; they would sooner _Crucio_ me at this point."

"He left no knowledge of his plan to anyone else?"

"No…not even Minerva, who I thought he was closest to. And I had to take a vow not to directly divulge anything to an Order member, except for Potter if necessary. If someone came to me with the realization, the vow becomes void."

"Potter… Harry Potter. A name and a person who once caused the utmost rage in me… and now… nothing. I feel nothing but pity for the boy."

"Pity, my Lord?" Lucius asked in astonishment.

"Pity that another child had his life manipulated for some reason by Dumbledore…pity that because of that same man's machinations, I was driven to make that boy an orphan…not that the Potters meant anything to me..." he said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "Sorry, Severus."

"What?"

"I apologize, Severus," Voldemort said, drawing himself up and standing before them full of grace and nobility. "I realize that I was manipulated to murder your friend. I am sorry for my part in your misery."

Severus' look of awe and astonishment turned to confusion and concern as the Dark Lord's face crumpled into a grimace of pain. Voldemort groaned and clasped his head in his hands before falling to the floor in a heap.

Torn between cursing the man while he was vulnerable and offering help, Severus hesitatingly rose to his feet. Lucius got up quickly and went to the Dark Lord's side. "My Lord? What is it? What is happening?"

"I.. the other parts of my soul… rushing back! !" he bellowed, as another wave of pain hit him. It was far worse than any pain he had felt before, and it took every ounce of willpower to not go mad from it.

"Remorse… he felt genuine remorse… it released the other pieces of his soul from the horcuxes," Severus muttered in shock.

Voldemort continued to writhe on the floor in agony for long moments. Some time later, after his breathing had slowed down and he felt he could move without pain, he motioned to Lucius to help him up off the floor. Standing on shaking legs, Voldemort, or Tom, as he thought of himself now, brushed off his robes and sank down on a chair. '_Strange.. I always hated that name.. always hated to be reminded of my father. My father…I murdered him too… my grandparents…_' Shaking his head, he muttered, "Thank you, Lucius. Could I have some wine, please…" The elder Malfoy nodded, and called a house-elf who provided refreshments for the four men.

"Well, at least one of my questions was answered. I did, in fact, have seven horcruxes."

"How can you tell?" Draco asked, taking a deep sip of his wine.

"I no longer have the connection to Potter."

"He had a piece of your soul in him?" Draco gasped out in horror.

"I imagine that it happened when I cast the killing curse and it rebounded due to Lily's sacrificial magic," Tom said, stroking his chin with his fingers.

"I believe that, as well," Severus said clearly, causing red eyes to focus on his face. "Dumbledore was fully aware that Potter was a horcrux. I was to wait for a time near the final battle to tell Potter of this, so that he would be full-willing, as only a Gryffindor could be, to sacrifice himself to you. Dumbledore was adamant that you be the one that killed the boy."

"The old goat knew? He raised the boy to be a lamb led to slaughter?" the Dark Lord asked incredulously.

"My words exactly, I do believe."

"And after that I would have been mortal…fully vulnerable to a killing curse; thus removing the both of us from this world," he said, his brow furrowed deeply in concentration.

"What is it about the two of you that Dumbledork wanted to get rid of so badly?" Draco piped in.

Tom's crimson gaze settled on the youngest Malfoy. Draco paled and gulped audibly. "An astute question, young Draco."

Draco settled back in his seat, glad for the reprieve from what had been the norm; numerous _Crucios_ for daring to open his mouth.

Tom cocked his head and looked harder at the young man. "Severus…would you say that young Mr. Malfoy here is top of his class?"

"He is…in… the top, my Lord," Snape drawled out.

"Your Lord still, am I?" Tom asked with a subtle quirk of his lips. Reaching out, he patted the shoulder of the Potion Master before looking back at Draco.

"Well… yes. I believe I was second in my class," Draco muttered, casting wary glances at his father.

"Who was the first?"

"Hermione Granger, my Lord."

"Ah, yes… I remember that name."

"Potter's Mudblood, my Lord," Lucius spat.

"Hmmmmm," Tom rumbled, focusing now on Lucius. "She was one who the Snatchers caught with Potter? The one that was brought here not long ago?"

Lucius nodded. Tom took in Draco's pale face and shuddering form. "Draco?"

"Er… my Aunt… she…," he mumbled, shaking again.

"Bellatrix _Crucioed_ the girl for some time before entertaining herself with a knife," Lucius bit out, averting his face.

"No longer care for the torture of Muggleborns, Lucius?"

"I never cared for any torture, my Lord," he began. Tom merely nodded in acknowledgment. "I found it… wholly distasteful that someone was tortured so in my home…in view of my wife and son…and she was a slip of a girl, one who Draco went to school with. She may have been a Mudblood, but she was a child!" the elder Malfoy spat heatedly. Lucius maintained the persona of being cold and cruel when dealing with others; he found that the fear it generated was to his benefit. In reality, although he was power-hungry and joined the Death Eaters to preserve the Pureblood class and the interests of the Malfoy family, he was not a truly evil man. He abhorred violence and murder.

"Did you know, Lucius, that when your father and I began the Knights of Walpurgis, it was a society meant to protect and maintain the traditions and culture of the Wizarding world?"

"Er…yes, my Lord. My father did mention it to me when I was young."

"I am starting to find it interesting, indeed, that the society deviated from our goal at about the same time that I became obsessed with immortality," Tom finished with a quirk of a brow.

Lucius narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips. Draco shook his head. Severus sat back in his chair and crossed his arms; a black look settling on his features.

"You no longer believe in Pureblood supremacy?" Lucius asked, looking afraid of the answer.

"Somewhat hypocritical, considering I am a halfblood," Tom said with a wry grin.

"You are?" Draco gasped out.

"Yes… and so is Severus. Tell me truthfully, Lucius..Draco…do you view either of us as lesser beings?"

Father and son exchanged glances; both disturbed by the revelation that their Lord was not a pureblood, as well as what that revelation meant.

"Answer me this, then…what do you think of this Miss Granger?"

Draco's face took on a sneer. "She is a bushy-haired, know-it-all who traipses along with Potty and the Weasel! Walking around in her little skirts, nose in the air, thinking she is just as good as everyone else…or even better!"

"Me thinks the boy doth protest too much," Tom said with a grin.

"The girl is an insufferable know-it-all.. she and those two boys broke rules left and right and got into no end of trouble, but she was usually the one to get them out of it. As annoying as she is, she is the brightest student I have ever taught. Granger could have sat her NEWTS at the end of her fifth year instead of her OWLS. She excels at research…I am certain that whatever mission Potter is on; Granger is the brains behind the entire thing. Unfortunately, she is also incredibly naïve…or she was. I did not have as much opportunity to interact with her during her sixth year as I was teaching Defense, and who knows how much she has changed in this past year of being on the run…"

"And…?" Tom asked, knowing that Snape was leaving something out.

"And the damned chit impresses me… she has always impressed me, and I would have loved nothing more than to see her mind and talents grow under mentorship. She has an aptitude in potions that rivals Draco's, but as she was a Gryffindor and a Muggleborn, I was forced by my position to demean the girl and treat her harshly."

Tom sat and continued to tap his finger on his chin. "Is she strong, magically?"

"According to Flitwick and McGonagall, she excelled at Charms and Transfiguration.. almost always mastered spells on the first go. She managed a Polyjuice Potion in her second year," Snape muttered, still sore about the theft of his ingredients.

"Hmmm… what a wonderful addition she would make…"

"My Lord? A Mudblood in our ranks? That would be an abomination!" Lucius barked out.

Tom leveled his crimson gaze on the elder Malfoy; causing the man to flinch back. "Malfoy… even though I have apparently recovered my… humanity… do not forget that I am still your master. I will be more lenient and understanding of my decisions and actions being questioned… within reason… but do not make the mistake of disrespecting me again…" he warned in a cold whisper.

"Yes, My Lord," Lucius said, casting his eyes downward.

"I was not thinking of having her join the Death Eaters, but of what use she could be in solving this little mystery. A mind such as she supposedly has is _not _a thing to be wasted. I could use her in some other capacity after all is said and done. And, to answer your previous question fully, Lucius… no, I do not believe in Pureblood supremacy." Three sets of shocked eyes snapped up to his smirking face. "I do, however, believe in Wizarding supremacy, along with the preservation and strengthening of the Wizarding world, in maintaining and bringing back our oldest and most-treasured traditions… and in the separation of our world and way of life from the Muggle world. Our very survival is dependent on that last point," he said, standing once again to pace the room.

"Muggles do not have magic… but, even so, they are not all that dissimilar from us. They learn, they work, they have children… worry about similar things. They can be understanding and kind… and they can be devious and manipulative, just like Dumbledore… and myself," he said with a wry grin. "And like us, there would be those who would take and use whatever power they could get their hands on."

"Hence the reason for the Statute of Secrecy…" Snape offered.

"Yes… and it is important, now more than ever, to maintain the Statute… as there are currently over six billion Muggles in the world…"

"So many…" Lucius paled.

"So many… and the more powerful nations have weapons that are beyond your imagining. Bombs capable of destroying cities and countries. I saw the aftermath of such bombs when I went to Hogwarts. During that time, there was a great war being fought in the Muggle world, and I saw the devastation in Muggle London and in the newspapers when I had to go back to that orphanage in the summers. Two cities in Nippon* were utterly destroyed, in a flash of light that lasted an instant. Millions were killed in that war, the world over. That was over fifty years ago; there is no telling what their armies are capable of now. There is no possibility that we were ever going to subjugate the Muggle world," Tom said softly, laying a hand on Lucius' shoulder. "Even if all the wizards of the world united; if we became too much of a threat, we would just be annihilated… with one of their bombs… just one."

"So why were you waging war on them?" Draco asked, confused. "Was it another compulsion? Merlin, I knew Dumbledork was insane…but what would be the point? Was he trying to sabotage us all? Have us commit mass suicide?"

"If you continued to wage war on Muggles that would have been the outcome. Even without a nuclear weapon; their sheer numbers alone would have seen to our destruction if our world became exposed," Snape said.

"All of the Death Eaters would have been killed… all Pureblooded families would disappear…probably the only magical folk left would be Mudbloods and those halfbloods with enough familiarity with the Muggle world to hide in it," Lucius muttered, shaking his head in disbelief. "The Wizarding world would either fully disappear or be taken over by those…." he stopped, shocked.

"By those with neither ties to nor any knowledge of old magic or the old ways," Tom finished, his mind whirling.

"Something about the old ways that Dumbledore was afraid of…" Lucius added, as all the occupants sat back in contemplation.

"You have studied the old magics and dark magics extensively… was there something that Dumbledore would have been that afraid of? Something that would have affected wizards, especially Purebloods as a whole?" Severus asked after a long silence.

"It would not have been something that our Lord studied, Severus… Dumbledore was afraid of him when he was a child… the manipulations started in our Lord's school years," Lucius stated as he stared off into the distance.

"Good to see you still have a head on your shoulders, underneath all that hair. I knew I kept you around for a reason," Tom smirked. "And you are onto something…it must be something intrinsic to me… something I able to do, or will be able to do… something in my bloodline, perhaps?"

"Something inherited from Slytherin?"

"I am not sure, Severus… this is what I need for all of you to assist me with. Merlin!" he shouted, startling the others. "I should be devoting my time to this mystery, but I cannot…too many things are now in motion. I have to manage this war in a completely new direction, there is the Ministry to deal with… not to mention that some of my more zealous followers are not going to be very understanding…."

"Yes.. I can see Bellatrix adjusting well to the new state of things," Lucius muttered.

"I need more time!" Tom barked.

"You do need Granger," Severus blurted out, surprising himself.

(AN: Nippon, the native name for Japan)


	2. Chapter 2

Standard Anti-Litigation Charm: The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling, Scholastic and WB. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story.

**AN: This is a Hermione/Multi story. Obviously, it will be AU and a bit OOC, but bear with me, if you will. I shall try to make it interesting, and not just smutty. I will post alerts at the beginning of a chapter and mark the "naughty bits", so readers will know. Once again, my thanks to those who have read or reviewed.**

Shell Cottage-Chapter 2**:**

The Golden Trio were sleeping fitfully; anxious for the day ahead. Hermione's Polyjuice Potion was ready. The plan to infiltrate Gringotts had been gone over numerous times. Harry had been tossing in his sleep; murmuring words and garbled parsletongue before sitting up straight and clutching his scar in agony.

"Harry! Harry, what is it? Harry?" Hermione screamed as she reached her friend's side.

"Hurts… it hurts… burning…" Harry bit out through clenched teeth.

Hermione was grabbing her wand and in the middle of casting a pain-relief spell when she saw blood trickling from between Harry's fingers. With a loud gasp, she pulled the boy's hands away from his face. The lightning bolt scar was bleeding.

"Harry!" she yelled, as she began to cast diagnostic and detection spells.

"What is going on?" bellowed Bill Weasley as he and Ron came through the door.

"I…I don't know!" the distraught witch screamed. "He screamed in pain and now his scar is bleeding!"

Bill ran to the side of the bed and gently removed Hermione; passing her over to his brother. Taking out his wand, he began to cast several, complex dark magic and curse detection spells that he learned from being a top Curse-Breaker at Gringotts. Harry had stopped screaming at this point, and had collapsed back on the bed; panting heavily.

"Well, it is no curse from what I can see," Bill muttered, as he began casting medical spells. "It doesn't appear to be an injury either… by all accounts, he's perfectly fine…" he finished, turning confused eyes towards Hermione.

"Then the connection with You-Know-Who? He must have done something!"

"But what? There is no magic signature from any spell… Harry's not hurt in any way I can tell…"

"Harry? Harry, are you alright?" Hermione asked, sitting next to him and taking her friend's cold hand in hers.

"'Mione? What happened? The pain… it was.. Merlin, it was awful… thought I was gonna die.." he mumbled; his mouth dry.

The witch conjured a glass and filled it with cool water. Bill and Ron helped Harry to sit up so he could take a few sips. "Thanks… thanks.. so, what happened? Am I alright?" he asked, seeing his friends all had wands in their hands.

"We think so… Bill couldn't find anything wrong with you… but, your scar was bleeding, Harry. You-Know-Who must have done something… can you feel anything? Is something going on with your connection?"

"Don't know, head feels kind of muzzy," he said, rubbing his scar again. He shook his head and closed his eyes to concentrate on the link he shared with Voldemort. After a long, tense silence, his eyes opened in shock.

"What is it, Harry?" Ron asked, his face paling.

"I… I can't feel it…"

"Feel what, Harry?" Bill asked; beating Hermione to the question.

"The link… its gone! I can't feel him at all!" he said in shocked awe.

"Is he just blocking it?" Hermione asked.

"Even when he is blocking it, it was still there… like a hum or buzz in the back of my skull… I can't feel anything now… it's completely gone!"

"Is he dead then?" Ron asked, his face brightening.

"We still have to find his horcruxes, Ron… even if his body met an end, he would still be out there," Hermione said, narrowing her gaze as she focused on Harry.

"Oh…" she heard Ron's dejected mutter.

"Anything else, Harry?" Hermione said, her eyes locked on Harry's green orbs.

"No… just tired, a little headache still, but that's it…" he said, looking himself over.

"Harry… do you love me?" the witch blurted out.

"Huh?"

"Do you love me? Do you love Ron… and Ginny… ?" Hermione asked, keeping her intense gaze focused on the now-utterly confused wizard lying on the bed.

"Yes, 'Mione, I love you… you're one of my best friends, my family… as is Ron, and…and Ginny…" he finished, his eyes becoming soft and wistful.

"Good, you're not possessed then," Hermione said with a smile.

"That's why you asked me?" Harry asked with a laugh.

"Well, your scar hurt before he got his body back, so it would probably still hurt if he lost it again, so that is ruled out… and you don't think he's blocking it.. so the only thing I could think of for the link to be just gone was if he took you over, like he did at the Ministry. But, you obviously do still feel love, so you can't be possessed… I think the link got broken, somehow… I just don't _know_ how, and quite frankly, the 'how' and 'why' scare me," she finished, frowning.

"If you put it that way, it scares me too," Harry muttered.

"Well, I'll leave you to go back to sleep…don't stay up too long," Bill said, patting Harry's shoulder.

"Sure… sure, thanks Bill… and tell Fleur I'm sorry if I woke her," the dark-haired wizard said with a sheepish smile.

Nodding, the eldest Weasley son left and closed the door behind him. Ron yawned and walked to the door as well. "I'm knackered… I'll head off and try to get as much sleep as I can for the morning… coming, 'Mione?"

"No," she said, blushing faintly. "You go on, I have to talk to Harry a bit more." The ginger boy grunted and left to go to his room down the hall.

"Were you in his room before?" he asked, curiously.

"In the other bed… for about five minutes… he snores, so I came in here," she said, chuckling and pointing at the cot in the corner. "I didn't want to disturb Luna when we left in the morning…. Not to mention, I have been sleeping in the same tent with two boys for almost a year… why the sudden interest, Potter?" Hermione asked, quirking a brow.

"No doors to close in the tent, 'Mione," he said with a grin and an attempt at wriggling his brows.

Rolling her eyes, the witch picked up a pillow and hit her friend on the head with it. "I think your brain did get addled, Harry," she said with a snort. "Now.. are you sure you're alright? If you're not, we can take an extra day for you to get rest."

Harry saw his friend's face go from mirth to concern in a moment. Sighing, he shook his head. "No… if you're right, and there is a reason he cut the link, I can only imagine its something horrible…he has to be stopped as soon as possible! We have to get into Bellatrix's vault and find whatever horcrux is in there… "

Hermione sighed and went to her cot in the corner. "Well, lets get as much sleep as we can, then. See you in a couple of hours, Harry."

""Night, 'Mione," he said into the dark room.

The three friends stole what little sleep they could before they grabbed their belongings and met Griphook the Goblin in the dim light of morning. They _Apparated _to an alley near Gringotts, where Hermione took out the flask of Polyjuice potion and added the single hair of Bellatrix's she found on her jacket; a memento of her time at Malfoy Manor. She felt her body and features shifting into those belonging to the hated witch, Bellatrix Lestrange. Although the scars on the outside had healed, those inside would remain; Hermione would never forget her torture at the hands of the insane Death Eater.

Screwing up her courage, Hermione pocketed the wand she had taken from Bellatrix and slipped it up her sleeve. She followed Griphook into Gringotts bank with Ron and Harry in tow under the invisibility cloak. She yelled and screamed and insulted the goblins until she was taken to Bellatrix's vault, deep underground. This was where they would find a horcrux; another step on the way to defeating Voldemort for good.

"_Accio_ cloak," came a smooth voice from the shadows. Harry's invisibility cloak was whipped off and disappeared into the darkness. The Golden Trio whipped out their wands, to no avail, as they were ripped from their hands by numerous silent _Expelliarmus_ charms. Huddling together before the vault door, Harry pushed Ron and Hermione behind him as masked Death Eaters approached from the shadows.

"Your reasoning was spot-on; thinking they would go after Bellatrix's vault directly," a clipped voice from behind a shining mask said smugly.

"Well, from what you revealed of the woman's raving when she saw Gryffindor's sword, even Weasley here could deduce her vault held something of value to our Lord," came a reply with a snort. "The eldest Weasley son is a Curse-Breaker here, and you did tell me that these three escaped with the goblin Bellatrix was holding; it would be easy enough for them to get this far… and I know that Miss Granger is an old-hand at Polyjuice. Did not know she had Bella's wand, however," the Death Eater drawled, holding the black wand up to examine it.

"Best hold onto that, Severus," the other tall Death Eater whispered.

"Snape! You murderous bastard!" screamed Harry then, his guess at his captors confirmed.

"Do be quiet, Potter," Severus said, shaking his head. "Lucius, would you be so kind," he said, brandishing his wand again.

"Certainly," the other Death Eater intoned. The two masked men waved their wands and ropes shot out to bind the three Gryffindors. "Shall we?" he said, grabbing Harry's arm and _Disapperating_.

Snape grabbed the other two and followed Lucius to Malfoy Manor; landing before the tall, wrought-iron gates that the Golden Trio had seen mere weeks before. As they passed through, a grumbled 'welcome back' reached their ears as the tall Death Eater levitated them down the path and to the main doors. Upon entering, Severus set Ron and Hermione upon their feet and released them from their bindings. He waved his wand again, and the silver mask melted into mist, revealing his hated visage to his former students. "I seriously doubt you will be able to get very far if you attempted to escape," he said with a smirk. "Follow me," and with a trademark flourish of his robes, he turned and began to stride down a hallway.

Ron and Hermione stood in stunned silence as they took in their surroundings. "Lets make a run for it," Ron said in a harsh whisper.

"I do not think that would be beneficial for you," came a whisper from behind them, followed by a chuckle.

Hermione jumped and spun around, seeing two men in matching Death Eater garb and with matching white-blond hair.

"Malfoy…." came Ron's growl.

"Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger… I believe Severus instructed you to follow him…" Lucius said, gesturing toward the hallway the Potion Master had walked down.

"Dunderheads! Do not dawdle!" came the barked order, echoing down the corridor.

"What is he going to do, take points?" Hermione spat out. She nearly stumbled in shock when she heard a snigger from behind her.

"Just do not keep him waiting any longer, Granger," Draco said with a smirk. Hermione looked over her shoulder to glare at the blond, but the expression slipped off of her face when she realized the sneer on his face was not malicious; it was of honest mirth. Unsettled, she turned back around, grabbed Ron's arm and hauled him down the hallway to the waiting and infuriated Potion Master.

"Oh, thank you for joining me," Severus drawled.

"Shut it, Snape!" Ron barked; his face turning purple in rage.

Quelling the urge to roll his eyes, Severus sneered at the ginger before he turned on his heel and walked down the hallway toward the large double door at the end. He stopped in front of it and rapped on the aged wood with his knuckles. At the muffled 'enter', he swung the heavy doors open and gestured for the two Gryffindors to enter it before him. Ron and Hermione walked slowly into the room; expecting to be cursed at any moment. Severus pushed them further into the room and waited a few moments. Lucius and Draco appeared shortly, and Severus closed the doors behind them; casting silencing spells on the doors. The three Death Eaters escorted the two prisoners to the large table dominating the room. Draco pushed Ron into a chair, receiving a growl in return. Hermione reached to pull a chair out and was stunned as it was pulled out for her by Severus. Looking up at him with confusion and suspicion, she took her seat quietly and looked at the hooded and cloaked figure sitting at the head. Her eyes darted around quickly, and she found some relief when she realized that Harry was sitting at the table; however, he was still bound and silenced.

"Now that we are all here, perhaps Mr. Potter will behave himself," came Voldemort's hissing voice from the depths of the hood. Harry's bonds disappeared and his voice was restored; however, his hands were stuck to the arms of the chair. "Is this the point where I tell you that I have you in my clutches and I laugh maniacally?"

Harry and Hermione looked at the Dark Lord as if he had pigs flying out of his ears while Severus gave a loud snort. The Purebloods looked on in confusion.

"Oh, I forget that you have never been to the cinema, Lucius. You should really remedy that, by the way."

"Muggle cinema, my Lord?" the elder Malfoy asked with a grimace.

Tom sighed heavily and turned his attention back to Harry. "So, Mr. Potter. What should I do with you now, hmmm?

"Let him go?" came the droll reply from Hermione.

All eyes settled on her, causing the young witch to swallow and brace herself for the curse that was surely coming her way.

"Perhaps not quite yet. There are many things to be discussed. Severus, if you would, please," Voldemort said, gesturing for the Potion Master to continue.

"Perhaps a Pensieve would be the simplest method," Snape said in his smooth baritone.

Lucius snapped his fingers, and with a 'pop', a pillowcase-wearing house elf appeared next to him. She was tall for her species, with large brown eyes and tufts of wiry brown hair that seemed to be tied up with bits of lace and yarn.

"Master calls Feeny?"

"Yes, we require the Pensieve that is in my study, as well as some tea and any other refreshments our guests would like," the elder Malfoy intoned, looking around the table.

"I would prefer a glass of wine," Tom instructed the house elf. Severus muttered, "Firewhiskey… bring the bottle. Merlin knows I will need it…" Lucius nodded at the elf who 'popped' out of the room to do her tasks. A moment later, the requested items and drinks appeared on the table.

"That be all, Sirs? Missy?" the elf asked, looking around the room with her large eyes.

"It is all for now, Feeny," Lucius said, waving his hand in dismissal and pouring a goblet of wine for the Dark Lord. He then fixed a cup of tea for himself and settled back in his chair. "You may help yourselves," he said, gesturing to the other cups on the tray.

"It's poisoned," Ron snorted.

"Actually, Weasel, it is a very fine Darjeeling… not that you would know quality if it hit you in the head like a bludger," Draco sneered over the rim of his cup.

Hermione reached a shaking hand out to pour herself a cup and took a tiny sip. Stifling a groan, she inhaled the scent of the tea and let it swirl on her tongue for a moment. "Merlin, I haven't had good tea in ages," she whispered under her breath.

"'Mione!" Harry barked. She turned to look at her bound friend with large eyes. "What are you doing! Drinking Malfoy's tea! It has to be poisoned somehow!"

"I assure you, Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, it is not poisoned. Nor is it laced with Veritaserum… getting information out of you is not the purpose of your visit today," Voldemort said with a smirk.

"Then what is our purpose here, Riddle?" Harry spat. "Torturing us until you execute us? Play your sick, twisted games?"

"Do not try my patience, Potter… I am fast running out of it after the past few days," the Dark Lord hissed; his eyes visibly flashing red in the depths of his hood.

The Golden Trio sat there in pure shock. Why were they not being _Crucioed_ or cursed? Why were they given tea and having a 'chat' with the Dark Lord instead of being killed?

Hermione turned her gaze to her former Potion Master. Severus was concentrating on slipping silver streams of memories into the Pensieve. "Finished, my Lord," he murmured before turning away and taking a deep pull of firewhiskey directly from the bottle.

Voldemort raised his hand and floated the basin to sit in front of Harry, whose hands were still bound to the chair. "Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley… if you will."

Ron and Hermione got up and walked over to stand on either side of Harry's chair. Looking around the room with frightened and suspicious glances, the three friends finally took a breath and leaned into the basin.

While they were viewing the memories, Tom turned to Severus, "Are they merely the basic facts or are there more… personal, things for them to see?"

Draco and Lucius turned concerned eyes to their friend and fellow Death Eater. "The only thing I put in about Lily was an edited memory of my revealing to Dumbledore that you were after the Potters due to the prophecy. Other than that, it is just the events leading to Dumbledore's death…the information he gave me regarding the horcrux that was in Potter… and that he planned for the so-called Boy-Who-Lived to meet his end."

"Would they not see that a memory was changed? I thought tampered memories are obvious.." Draco stated.

"Altered memories are obvious, but a skillfully edited memory is undetectable. You are not changing anything or replacing a memory with false images… it would still be the real, true memory, just with portions missing," Severus instructed.

"If you let him know about Lily, it would allow them to trust you more," Lucius said softly.

"Bah! I could give a rat's arse," the dark man snorted.

"Well, it _is_ only their spleens that have any value," Draco muttered, causing Tom to smirk.

"Severus does not have to divulge anything to Potter other than what I tell him to," Tom said, casting a glance at the brooding Death Eater. "And if I deem it necessary at some point, in order to bring the boy further to our side, then you will tell him of your relationship to his mother."

Severus took a deep breath and nodded stiffly. "I will do as you command, Lord," he muttered.

Voldemort and the others continued to nurse their drinks silently, waiting for the Golden Trio to view the memories of Dumbledore's former spy. After a few moments, the three pulled out of the Pensieve. Ron and Hermione sat in the nearest seats, heavily, while Harry sat back in mute shock.

"What the bloody hell did that all mean?" came Ron's outburst. "He had you kill him? And you did it too, you murderous bastard… couldn't wait to do it, could you? His plan fell in nicely with his!" he shouted, pointing at Voldemort.

"Ron!" came Hermione's rebuke, as she gripped his arm and tried to pull it down. "Did you not hear the last of it? He was setting Harry up!"

"The whole time… the whole time I was just going to die…" Harry muttered. He tried pulling his hands off of the armrests. Failing again, he stood anyway; somewhat awkwardly due to his hands being restrained. "Well? What are you waiting for, then?"

"Pardon?" Tom asked.

"Kill me then. It's what I'm here for, isn't it? It's what was planned…" he said, his face set with grim determination.

"Oh do sit down, Potter! I am not going to kill you… although if you continue with this childishness I may change my mind! Gryffindors! How have you put up with them for twenty years, Severus?"

"You are looking at it, my Lord," the dark man said as he took another deep pull of firewhiskey.

"It is quite enough to give a man a headache!" Voldemort said, rubbing his forehead. "Speaking of which… how has your head been lately, Potter?"

"Er…what?"

"Have any headaches recently?" the voice asked, tinged with mirth.

"No…" Harry said weakly.

With a snort, the Dark Lord's hands came up and threw back his deep hood; letting the group see his face. Ron and Hermione gasped, Harry's face paled further. Voldemort appeared to be only a few years older than the version of him from the cursed diary.

"Obviously there have been a few changes recently," Tom said drolly.

"But….wha…" Harry babbled, at the same time Hermione asked, "The horcruxes?"

"Gone… all of them."

Her eyes opened to their widest, the witch blurted out, "How? Why? The one in Harry is gone too? Is that why he was in pain? What did you do to destroy them? Why would you destroy your own horcruxes anyway? I thought that…"

"Enough, Granger!" Snape growled. "There is not nearly enough firewhiskey in the world to cure the headaches your incessant prattling create!"

"Forgive me for having questions, Snape, but what we have just found out puts quite a bit in a different perspective entirely!" Hermione growled back.

"What has changed besides Professor Dumbledore asked the greasy git to kill him if Ferret couldn't do it and You-Know-who no longer looks like a snake?" Ron asked with his usual eloquence.

Hermione rolled her eyes and said in a soft voice, "Professor Dumbledore could have saved Harry's parents, Ron… but he didn't.."

Harry shot his friend a stunned look. "What? How could you… what do you mean…."

"Albus had full knowledge of the prophecy concerning you and the Dark Lord, unlike anyone else at that time. I only heard part of it… which he was also completely aware of…." Severus began.

"Dumbledore would have been certain that Severus had relayed said information to me," Voldemort said, picking up from Snape. "He was then completely aware that I would be after those who fit the prophecy; namely, your family. When Severus went to him later on to confirm that I was looking for the Potters, Dumbledore had every opportunity in the world to hide and protect your family far better than letting them sit in Godric's Hollow… and to pick a Secret-Keeper other than one of your father's obvious associates."

"And there wasn't any Auror protection, Harry. Both your dad and Sirius were Aurors…they could have easily gotten a few of their co-workers to form a watch… or even other Order members. Remember how many people showed up at the Dursley's the night we moved you? Dumbledore could have arranged the same thing for your parents… easily," Hermione said, closing her eyes against her friend's pain.

"But…but…Why!" Harry cried out, tears streaming down his face. "Why are you saying all this… why are you spouting these lies? Hermione? There must be a spell on you! Look at me! Are you under _Imperius_?"

"It is the truth, Potter, as far as well have come so far to understand it," Severus said blackly.

"So why are you telling me all this? What's the pay-out for you… you're all Slytherins," Harry hissed.

"We are telling you because you deserve to know; you are part of everything that has gone on… yet another pawn in Dumbledore's master game," Tom said with a sneer.

"Oh? And I suppose you're going to twist everything around and make it seem like you've been just a pawn too, right Tom?" Harry spat.

"Actually, Mr. Potter, there is no twisting necessary," Lucius said, turning away from a house elf that no one noticed in the room. "Our final guest has arrived, my Lord. He will be shown here directly."

Tom's face brightened minutely as he smiled. The action frightened the Gryffindors nearly as much as being captured for some reason. The Dark Lord rose from his seat and waited for the doors to be opened in eager anticipation. Harry and Ron tightened their fists; waiting to see what new monstrosity was joining them. If Voldemort was almost… happy… it could be nothing good.

The boys' jaws dropped when a distinguished-looking gentleman of around seventy years (to a wizard's eye; to a Muggle he would appear no older than fifty at the most) glided into the room. His sandy blond hair, cut short, was shot through with silver strands. His face was angular and handsome; his eyes dark blue, which were set off by the expensive navy robes he wore. The man barely scanned the room as he made his way to Voldemort; stopping in front of him with a slight smile on his face.

"Avery… tales of your death have been greatly exaggerated, I see…" the Dark Lord said with a large smile as he reached out to grasp the other man's arm.

"Tom… it is good to see you back," came a gravelly voice. Avery's eyes were staring deep into those of the young-seeming man before him. "You really have returned to us…how?"

"Do have a seat and join us, we were just getting to that," Tom said, gesturing to a nearby seat.

"Would you care for any refreshment?" Lucius asked; ever the host.

"No, thank you, Abra…forgive me… Lucius. You look so much like your father," the older man said with a soft smile. "And this must be your son."

"This is Draco," Lucius said, resting a hand on his son's shoulder. The younger man nodded at Avery and looked at him with barely-concealed curiosity. He had met Branford Avery; one of the Death Eaters. A sadistic and cruel man. Draco thought that this must be the man's father or brother at the least. Hopefully, he wasn't a monster as well.

"Avery, let me introduce you to Severus Snape, Potion Master and now installed Headmaster at Hogwarts; Ronald Weasley, Miss Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter," he said as he gestured to each. Avery's eyes focused on each individual, pausing on Harry for a while. "Pleased to make your acquaintances. I am Marius Avery."

"Avery and I were at Hogwarts together. He was a member of the original Knights of Walpurgis."

"You mean your little club that became the first Death Eaters?" Harry asked.

"That is neither how nor why the Knights began, boy," Avery said with a heavy sigh. "We wanted to study and preserve the ancient ways, the old magic. We were all from ancient family lines, traced back to the time of Merlin himself, and beyond. Our families had stories and legends of those days, and access to old books and manuscripts."

"It was the true reason why I had been searching for Slytherin's Chamber of Secrets. We thought that much information had been hidden there regarding the old ways. House legends told us that Salazar Slytherin was a true practitioner of the old rites," Tom said. Lucius, Draco, and Severus all nodded in agreement.

"That was the Knights' purpose. A purpose that changed sometime in our sixth year at school. Tom suddenly became more interested… obsessed, really, with the Dark Arts. He started studying them to the exclusion of most everything else; I am surprised you could keep your grades up," Avery said, looking at Tom and shaking his head. "Tom changed overnight, it seemed. And the rest of us…well, we were mere boys at the time, and Tom was our leader. We were swept away with it all. It was not until later that some of us came to our senses and left. I went into deep hiding. I tried to take my son with me, but Branford would not listen," he said with an air of deep sadness.

Hermione's gaze narrowed at the Dark Lord. "What happened?"

"It was a compulsion spell. Virtually undetectable and strong, which means it was very, very dark magic; bordering on an _Imperius_ curse. We have surmised that it was cast upon me sometime during sixth year. It was not until then that I became so deeply interested in the Dark Arts or immortality. The drive to seek out how to make a horcrux was also a compulsion. Looking back at my memories in a Pensieve, we were able to see the time when that particular compulsion was given to me. I was sitting in the library of Hogwarts when I suddenly fell into a trance. We could not find where the voice was coming from, but it kept repeating, 'Death is the enemy…blood is the enemy…you must destroy both…find a way…find the horcruxes..'. I had no recollection of this event until recently."

"So you were _Compelled_ to be evil?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"Make no mistake, Miss Granger… I _am_ a dark wizard," Tom hissed as his eyes flashed. "But…it is true, much to my misfortune… I would not have done most of the things I have if not for the compulsion spell."

"Who cast the spell?" Avery asked.

"Dumbledore."

"That's complete bollocks!" Harry screamed.

"It is the only thing that makes sense, Potter," Severus sneered. "The Dark Lord regained himself only recently. With the death of Albus Dumbledore and the destruction of some of his horcruxes, he was released from the compulsion."

"It would have had to be the horcruxes I made in the beginning, when the compulsion spell was new. You destroyed my diary whist still in school, did you not?" Tom asked Harry.

"Yes…in the Chamber of Secrets with your basilisk's fang," Harry said with a slight smirk.

"And I know that Dumbledore destroyed the Gaunt ring…so you found Slytherin's locket, then? You made it through the cave; how intriguing."

"Dumbledore helped me with the cave…but the locket wasn't there," Harry said, his grin growing larger.

"What?"

"We found a fake in the cave. The original locket had been swapped out years before, by Regulus Black!"

Tom's face fell. "Regulus…" he said with a sigh. "A bright and promising lad…gone because of that damned spell!" he shouted, banging his hand on the table.

"Why are you mad; you're the one that killed him! You've murdered hundreds…!"

Voldemort strode around the table and grasped Harry's throat. "Make no mistake, Potter… I could kill you too. I have not because you are so far completely blameless in all the events that have taken place. You too have been merely a pawn in Dumbledore's game, much like I have….but do not continue to disrespect me! I am still your superior in every way, and you, and your friends, exist at my sufferance!" he hissed, releasing Harry's neck. The black-haired boy fell into his chair with a thud.

"But…," Tom began as he took his seat, smoothing his robes around him, "as I said, young Black was a bright and promising wizard. It is a shame to have lost him. I am not for the killing of wizards; I began the Knights of Walpurgis to preserve Wizardkind and raise us to our former and rightful glory!"

Avery nodded his agreement. "If that is once again your goal, Tom, I would be more than honored to join you."

Tom smiled at his old friend, then turned back to the Gryffindors. "Now, you were telling me about the locket. Continue."

Harry was still shaken, so Hermione picked up the tale. "Regulus hid the locket at Grimmauld Place. We searched for it there, but the Black house elf, Kreacher, told us that Mundungus Fletcher stole it. He sold it to Dolores Umbridge, so we snuck into the Ministry under Polyjuice to get it back. We didn't know how to destroy it; so we held onto it while we were on the run. Right before we were caught by snatchers and brought here," she said, starting to tremble, "we found Gryffindor's sword. We used that to destroy the locket. The sword absorbs things, and since Harry used it to kill the basilisk in second year, it had been imbued with its venom."

"You gave the sword to them right under my non-existent-at-the-time nose?" Tom asked Severus with a smirk.

Severus' lip twitched as he nodded. The Malfoys had more difficulty suppressing their mirth. The Golden Trio's jaws dropped at the scene. Voldemort had cracked a joke about himself and let the others laugh at him?

"So, with the caster gone and half of my soul released, I was able to escape the compulsion and find my way back," the Dark Lord said softly.

"What happened to the other horcruxes, then? If you didn't destroy them yourself…?" the young witch asked.

"The cup you were after in Bella's vault is probably a lump of metal, as is Ravenclaw's diadem at the school. Nagini, sadly, passed away in agony. I imagine the destruction of the horcrux in Potter was not a pleasant experience."

"No…it wasn't," Hermione frowned. "but _how_ were they destroyed?"

"There is only one way to destroy a horcrux by non-direct means and reunite a soul…" Tom said softly.

"The person had to feel true remorse," Hermione whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

Standard Anti-Litigation Charm: The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling, Scholastic and WB. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story.

**AN: Thank you to all who have read and reviewed. Now, on with the show!**

**Chapter Three-**

The Golden Trio sat in stunned silence, once more. Hermione was starting to get a headache from the speed her mind was working and all the revelations of the past few hours. Severus noticed the tightening around the witch's eyes and pulled a potion vial out of his voluminous robes.

"Take this, Miss Granger. We need that busy brain of yours in top form…and do close your mouth, girl. You look like a fish."

Hermione snapped her jaw closed and glared at the dark man. Taking the vial from him, she popped the seal and brought it under her nose to take a delicate sniff.

Snape barked out, "It is not poison, girl!"

"My Potions professor instructed us to never take a potion without first ascertaining what it was. Was his teaching faulty?" she asked, tossing the potion back and grimacing at the taste. "You should do something about the aftertaste, though. Perhaps oil of bergamot?"

Snape glare lessened slightly when he realized Hermione's hesitation was truly due to practice and not out of mistrust. Although he stated otherwise, having the trust of others was something he yearned for.

Lucius brought him out of his musing when he chuckled softly. "The girl's cheek rivals yours, Severus."

"Too bad he cannot take points, eh Granger?" Draco asked with a wink.

Hermione closed her eyes and shook her head to clear it. The potion worked immediately, but her mind still felt fuzzy. '_Joking Ferrets.. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named not Crucioing us…Snape innocent of murdering Dumbledore, who appears to be the true villain here… some grand plot to rid the world of Voldemort and Harry, but why? And why try to cause a war? What would be gained by the death of thousands of witches and wizards?_' Round and round Hermione's thoughts went as she tried to work through everything.

"You were correct, Severus. She is a very bright witch. The way her mind works is astonishing…she drew the same conclusions we did on very little information. She will be very useful, indeed," the Dark Lord said; his eyes focused on the startled witch.

"What?"

"Your internal babbling was spot-on, Miss Granger. Those and several more questions need to be answered. I, unfortunately, have neither the time nor the energy to devote to solving this mystery that surrounds us; I have a ministry to run and a war to reorganize…not to mention numerous Death Eaters to bring to heel when they finally realize that I will no longer be hunting Muggles or Muggleborns. Those in this room will be of some help, but even they will be distracted by other tasks at times; therefore, I will leave this puzzle to you."

"What? Um…I.."

"Granger…you are the only one with the brains and the time to try to figure this out," Draco snorted. "Besides, you get to use our library," he said in sing-song.

"You would give that responsibility to me? A Mudblood?" the witch sputtered.

Avery startled and Tom shook his head.

"A lady does not say such things," the older wizard tutted.

"Pardon me…I was just quoting the Malfoys, then."

"Do not be too harsh on our Lucius and Draco…a lifetime of indoctrination is difficult to overcome. Although they still have problems with Muggles, they are swiftly coming to see that wizards of mixed and Muggle heritage are no less than they," Tom rebuked gently.

"So now you don't hate Muggleborns anymore?" Ron asked Tom.

"They are wizards, of course I do not hate them. I do not even hate Muggles; I just want to strengthen our world and separate it entirely from theirs."

"But there is nothing wrong with the Muggle world! There is so much to learn! Science, technology…!" Hermione cried.

"War, destruction, genocide… Hitler, Stalin, the Spanish Inquisition, slavery… what makes you think that Muggles would not place wizards in concentration camps or enslave us all for their use? Muggle history, even recent history proves that would be our future if our world were ever discovered!" Voldemort yelled back.

"And now there are over six billion Muggles, Miss Granger. Six billion people clamoring for our potions, our healing spells, our 'miracles'. Do you think we would survive that for long?" Lucius asked.

Hermione closed her eyes and ducked her head. She knew that they were speaking the truth, but she did not want to hear it in such ghastly terms.

"The only thing I have against Muggleborns is the same thing Salazar Slytherin himself held against them; that due to their ignorance and inexperience, our world would be exposed. It is something that must not happen!"

"So…what now? What are you going to do to us…to Muggleborns?"

"Well, as far as the children go, I guess _Oblivating_ their parents and raising them all in the Wizarding world will be just too much of a bother, so we will just have to make sure each parent takes an Unbreakable Vow of silence and find some way to bind the children's magic until they reach school age. Then they would take mandatory Wizarding history and cultural classes…no more Binns and rambling on about the Goblin Wars. As far as the adults are concerned, they will be will strongly encouraged to bind themselves to the Wizarding world. Those that wish to continue to work and live in the Muggle world will be tracked and monitored closely so that there is no chance of exposure. Contact between the worlds will be limited and restricted," Voldemort stated.

Avery and the Malfoys appeared pleased.

Severus noticed Hermione chewing on her lip in thought. "Yes, Granger?"

"Well, if that is truly what you plan, I think that it would make more sense to have Muggleborn children go to some sort of instruction before they go to Hogwarts. Contact those families and enroll the kids at the first sign of magic. Getting dropped in the magical world when you're eleven with little introduction is a difficult thing to deal with. Heap all the discrimination we see on top of that, and I don't think it's any wonder that a lot of Muggleborns maintain strong ties to the Muggle world. If you gently eased the children into the magical world when they're much younger, they will be far less 'ignorant and inexperienced', and be more apt to stay in the magical world due to having grown up in contact with it."

Hermione looked around at the Death Eaters' faces. Voldemort, Avery, and the Death Eaters furrowed their brows in contemplation. After a moment, the men looked at each other and nodded slowly.

"That is a very good idea, Miss Granger…" Tom said thoughtfully.

"It makes sense, which is probably why it hasn't ever been done. As miraculous as the magical world is, I have noticed that things are pretty backward."

Lucius and Voldemort turned dark looks on the young witch. "I am not saying that it is all bad, or that tradition has to go out the window, but from what I have seen, the way most things are set up here stifle innovation and good progress. Just because things have always been done a certain way doesn't mean that they _should_ be done that way," she finished with a shrug.

"Much as I hate to admit to it, she is correct, my Lord. Attempting to get a textbook or lesson plan revised, let alone get a new potion patented, is pure hell," Severus muttered.

"I can't remember how many times I've heard my dad rant about all the endless paperwork and filing he had to do at work…filling out the same form how many times for a single thing. Seems like half his time at the Ministry was just paperwork," Ron said softly. When he noticed everyone's eyes on him, he flushed red and stared at the table.

"Yes…redundancy at the Ministry is a nightmare. I shall endeavor to streamline the departments and make them more efficient," Tom drawled. "Miss Granger? I sense more thoughts in that head of yours, please share."

"Muggles have computerized most of their record-keeping, especially in governmental departments. It works extremely well if the computers are networked; that is, linked together from a central computer. The main computer holds all of the information that others at any sub-computer can access. It's also fairly easy to set up security protocols, so someone without authorization can't see information they're not cleared to. Old documents can be scanned so there is a copy in the computer system, and forms can be created so they can just be filled out on the computer, so there would be no need to have multiple copies of the same form."

"What exactly is a computer?" Lucius asked, keeping his face blank so that his interest showed only slightly.

"It is a machine designed to receive and store information. It is also capable of doing millions of complex equations simultaneously, so it is often used to calculate and analyze sets of data," Hermione said. "Using a computer, you can also go on the internet, or 'online', to various 'websites'. They're like virtual storefronts or newspapers. You can either buy things or just read and look up information. You can also talk to people who are online, anywhere in the world, instantaneously," she said, chewing her lip.

"All Muggles have access to such?" Lucius asked.

"Well, most in developed countries do, I think. I know that even if they couldn't afford a computer at home, they'd still be able to use one at a school or library. The cost would be prohibitive in a poorer country; there, I think only the governments and richer families could have one. But, that is the same with any piece of technology, from cars to simple plumbing."

"You said that one could speak to anyone, anywhere in the world using this internet…" the Dark Lord began, tapping his chin, "and that documents could be…'scanned', was the term…so that there is a computer copy. Could entire volumes be converted?"

"Libraries could be converted in enough time. They're starting to do that with most of the older and out-of-print books in the libraries where my parents live."

"Imagine that, Severus. You could read the texts of the Library of Alexandria from the comfort of home; without any need of owls or portkeys. Yes, I see how such a thing could be of great use. I shall have the possibilities of such a system looked into with all speed. If a completely magical system could be created, all the better."

"Could such a depository be indexed?" Severus asked the witch.

"Easily. You could search by subject, title, or author, with citations and cross-references. If you spent more time and either transcribed the documents by hand or used the better and more expensive programs involved, you could even search for particular phrases or individual words used."

"For the more basic texts, I can see such a thing being a tremendous aid; but for the more powerful and esoteric texts, the original way may be best," Lucius said, conceding a point but refusing to relinquish the superiority of the Wizarding way for the most powerful scrolls and books.

"Without a doubt, Mr. Malfoy," Hermione said, nodding eagerly. "And, for those bibliophiles like myself, I don't think we could ever fully do away with the smell and feel of parchment. There is something to be said for holding a real book," she said with a sheepish grin.

Ron and Harry rolled their eyes. "What?" she snapped. "Don't blame me, blame the fungus!"

"What in Merlin's saggy knickers are you talking about?" Ron asked. "She's gone funny, she has," Ron mumbled, shaking his head. Harry nodded in agreement.

"It is well known that older books are the breeding grounds for a strain of cellulose-loving fungus. When you turn the pages, spores are kicked up that are breathed in. They have a mildly addictive nature. So, I am an addict. Blame the fungus," Hermione said, trying to stifle her laughter.

"Insufferable know-it-all," Severus muttered loud enough for Hermione to hear.

"Yes, I am, and it has served me and others quite well, thank you very much!" she snapped. "If I didn't know…it…all, I wouldn't have been able to get past the devil's snare and your potion trap in first year, I wouldn't have been able to figure out it was a basilisk in second year, I wouldn't have been able to get the time-turner to use and save Sirius and Buckbeak in third year, I wouldn't have been able to adapt the _Protean_ charm to use in fifth year or help the DA, and I wouldn't have been able to keep us warded or alive this past year that we've been on the run! So, yes!" she yelled, her voice gaining volume in her anger, "I AM a know-it-all, and I will continue to be so and learn and study as much as I can as long as it is useful!" Hermione finished with a slap on the table.

Everyone sat in silence as they watched the witch take a heaving breath and sit back down as she tried to reign in her temper. "Sorry…" she mumbled.

"You gave her a headache potion, Severus?" Tom asked the Potion Master quietly.

Severus shrugged his shoulders. "A migraine potion. It is stronger. She seems to be having a mild reaction," he said with a slight chuckle, "I have never seen her _this_ easily riled."

"Merlin, Granger… we always figured you just had a stick up your arse," Draco snorted.

"Well, that too, I just haven't found the countercurse to remove it yet," Hermione said dryly.

The group was astounded by the hearty laughter coming from the elder Malfoy. The wizard guffawed until tears were threatening to stream from his eyes. "Oh, Miss Granger… if you ever do find that spell, please share it with our dear Severus, will you?" he asked between chuckles.

"Ha… ha…Lucius," Snape said, rolling his eyes and finishing off the bottle of firewhiskey.

"Who knew you had a sense of humor," Draco said, chuckling along with his father.

"You really don't know me at all, Malfoy," she said, shrugging her shoulders. "You don't know any of us, and vice versa. We've all seen only what we've wanted to see or were told to."

"True…" Harry piped in, shaking his head.

"I don't care…Malfoy's still a prat," Ron muttered.

"And you are still an uncouth child, Mr. Weasley," Voldemort snapped. "Why are you even associated with this boy?" he asked, looking at Harry and Hermione.

"What?" snapped Harry.

"Why do you have a friendship with him? He is neither intelligent nor particularly loyal; I have heard of the numerous strains on your relationship over the years, and… oh, yes, did he not abandon you for a while when you were out in the wilds?" he drawled with a smirk. "I do not see how his companionship brings anything to either of you."

"Friends will disagree from time-to-time; we're human. It happens. But, because you are friends, you reach an understanding and move on from it. And yes, Ron did leave…mostly due to the influence of your blasted horcrux that we were carrying around, but the important thing is; he came back to us! He knew he was in the wrong and he came back!" Harry ranted.

"And while Ron isn't bright in the conventional sense, he is a brilliant strategist," Hermione stated, causing the red-haired boy to frown, then grin slightly. "All that aside, he does contribute the most important things. His friendship. His care. His love. To you those things may be trite and unimportant, but not to us," the witch said, raising her chin.

Voldemort merely shook his head with a condescending smirk on his face. The other Slytherins in the room rolled their eyes. If anyone was paying attention, they would have seen the pain that flashed across the Potion Master's face before it settled into lines of thoughtfulness.

"So, if I am to work on this little puzzle of yours, what will you do to Harry and Ron? What will happen to me when I'm finished?" Hermione asked.

Tom leaned back in his chair and pondered in silence for a moment, before turning to Severus. "You need to contact the Order. Minerva is in charge now?"

"Yes. Lupin, the elder Weasleys, and Shacklebolt are high up as well."

"Selling out everyone Snape?" Ron spat.

"It is not new information, Mr. Weasley, and some of the members of the Order are publicly known as such," Tom said, trying not to roll his eyes. "Is McGonagall at the school presently?"

"Yes, as Deputy Headmistress, she was left in charge whilst I was away," Severus answered in his low voice.

"Professor McGonagall is still Deputy? I thought those Carrows took her place?" Ron asked. That was what his sister had told him.

"They were removed recently, and Minerva restored."

"Horrible people," Tom said, shaking his head. "Well, I hope they do like their new vocation…"

"What did you end up doing with them?" Lucius asked.

"They are currently scouting out the troll herds in the north."

"They'd blend right in," Draco said with a smirk.

Clapping his hands, Tom rose and gestured to the fireplace. "Severus, if you would call dear Minerva and see if she is available?"

The Potion Master and current Headmaster of Hogwarts strode to the fireplace and flooed the school. When a tight, accented voice snapped that she would make her way to the Headmaster's office to meet with him, Severus cut off the call and turned to the Dark Lord.

"Go ahead of us, we shall wait for you to contact us." Nodding, Severus grabbed another handful of floo powder and made his way to the school. Tom waved his hand and released Harry from binding spell. "Everyone over here, please."

"Tom? If you do not require me, I shall return to my home," Avery said as he rose from the table. Striding over to the man, Tom reached out to shake his hand. "That is fine, Avery, I hope to see you again, soon. I shall see to a dinner party, or to just brandy and cigars some evening if that is more your pace. Lucius, would you mind?"

"No, my Lord, my home is your home," the elder Malfoy said, genuinely. A mere week ago, he would have done anything to get the dark wizard out of the manor. Now, Voldemort was a welcome guest.

"Send me an owl then," Avery said with a smile. He bowed to the others and followed a house elf to the front door to _Apparate_ home.

"He seems decent; I cannot believe Branford is his son," Lucius mused, with Draco nodding his enthusiastic agreement.

"I will have to do something about him…about all of those Death Eaters who will not adapt to the new way of things, or are just too violent and sadistic to be let anywhere near other people."

"I wonder if some of them had compulsion spells cast on them, as well?" Hermione asked, overhearing the men speak.

"It is something to look into; alas, I think some people are just cruel and inhuman. Look at Bellatrix; she has always been that way. That woman would give _me_ the shivers at times," Tom said.

Voldemort felt the skin on his left forearm tingle. It was time; Severus was calling through the mark. "Shall we?" he said, gesturing to Lucius to go first. The aristocratic blond stepped into the floo, followed by Draco. Next was the three Gryffidors. Tom took a deep breath before taking a handful of powder. "Headmaster's office!" he barked, then was swallowed up by swirling green flames.


	4. Chapter 4

Standard Anti-Litigation Charm: The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling, Scholastic and WB. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story.

**Thank you to everyone who has read or reviewed.**

**Chapter Four:**

Minerva paced in front of Dumbledore's portrait in the Headmaster's office. It was still asleep, unfortunately. '_How we need your counsel! Wake up, damn you!_' As much as the dismissal of the Carrows relieved her, the other faculty, and the students, the Scotswoman was disturbed at the same time. '_I cannot understand it. Why would He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named dismiss his two henchmen? What does it mean? Why did Severus reinstate me? This can not bode well…_'

The floo flared to life and the dark visage of Headmaster Snape stepped into the room. With a swirl of his cloak to remove any soot, he stalked across the office to sit behind the solid desk. He turned to study the same portrait McGonagall had been silently ranting at and glared.

"Please, have a seat, Minerva. Our company shall be joining us shortly."

"Company?" she asked, alarmed. "Are the governors meeting with us?" The older witch hoped that this merely had to do with the school.

"No, we are having other guests. Forgive me, but this is necessary for now," and with a wave of his wand, he summoned Minerva's wand and cast an _Incarcerous_, tying her to her chair. He caught the wand and set it on the desktop. "Just so you do not go 'all Gryffindor' without hearing anyone out or getting the facts."

"Snape! You devil! Release me at once!" she raved.

"In due time, never fear. You will not be harmed," Severus said smoothly. He pushed back the sleeve on his left arm and pressed his wand to his mark.

Minerva began to panic and tremble in her seat. The traitorous blackguard was calling upon more Death Eaters? Was this the start of a battle? What would happen to the students? Her fear escalated when the floo flared, and the two Malfoys stepped through. When the flames turned green again, she swallowed audibly and braced herself for the appearance of more of the Dark Lord's followers. The witch's eyes bulged and her mouth dropped open in shock when she saw not dark wizards, but Harry, Ron, and Hermione stumble into the room.

"Professor!" Hermione chirped as she ran to her former head-of-house's side. "Oh, it's so good to see you again!"

"Miss Granger? Mr. Weasley? Potter? Oh Merlin…when were you captured?" she gasped out, horror plain on her face.

"Several hours ago, but it's alright," Harry said.

Minerva opened her mouth to say something when the floo came to life once more. The man that stepped through was someone the Deputy Headmistress had not seen in years. Oh, she had laid eyes on the visage of Lord Voldemort during the first war, twenty years ago, but the face she looked upon now was one she had not seen since her own school days at Hogwarts. Her jaw nearly hit the floor.

"Hello, Minerva," Tom said mildly as he spelled the ash and soot from his robes. The older witch's eyes flitted between Harry and the Dark Lord in shock. "Oh, I have not touched a hair on your precious Golden Trio's heads, not to worry," he said with a smirk, "and I do not plan to if they promise to be good little children." Hermione scoffed and rolled her eyes.

He looked around the office, taking in the portraits of all the former Headmasters and the odd instruments twirling and pinging about. He caught sight of the dozing Dumbledore and strode over to the portrait hanging behind Snape's desk.

In a fairly 'Muggle' and petulant way, he kicked the portrait's frame, sending it askew. "Wake up you bloody waste of pigment!" he barked. Numerous shouts and curses were heard from the other frames on the walls, except for a bark of laughter that came from Phineaus Nigellus Black.

The figure of Dumbledore was tossed out of the painted chair by the kick. The office's occupants heard a cough and a snort, and shortly afterward, they glimpsed an aged hand come into view, followed by the rest of AlbusPercival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

"Was that really necessary, Severus?"

"I think it was necessary, and you deserve far more. Unfortunately, it was not I who kicked your frame. That honor belongs to another," Snape replied with a smirk.

"Who…?" Dumbledore began, drifting off when he finally fixed his spectacles and peered out of his frame.

"Hello, Albus. Remember me?" Tom said, a menacing grin spreading on his face. Dumbledore's face grew dark. The painted sparkle vanished from his eyes, replaced by hatred and coldness. "You! But…but…this is impossible! How can this be?"

"Your spell faded, my horcruxes were purged, and I have been restored to my rightful self," Tom said, spreading his arms. "You have been very, very naughty, Professor…now we want to know why!"

The portrait began laughing. "As if I would tell you or help you in any way, Riddle!"

"What about me?" came a soft, yet determined voice. Harry walked between the others in the room to approach the portrait and stand in front of it. Conflicting emotions passed over the face of the Boy-Who-Lived as he stared at the image of the man he once loved as a father and believed in with his whole heart. "Would you help me? Or are you still set on sending me to my death?" he demanded as tears began to course down his cheeks.

"Oh…Harry, my boy…" began the portrait, his tones soft and raspy.

"Knock it off you Machiavellian worm!" snapped the current Headmaster. "Enough of your playacting and games…tell the boy the truth for once…that is, if you are even capable of spouting something other than lies and deceit!" Severus thundered.

"Snape! Albus!" came a woman's shout, followed by the loud scraping of a chair as Minerva scooted the chair she was stuck to around to see everyone's faces and the portrait of her old friend and leader. "What is going on here? Someone tell me; I demand answers!" The witch was red-faced with the effort of moving the chair, and the tall tartan hat she wore bobbed with every movement. Tom closed his eyes and clenched his jaw so he would not laugh, but snickers and snorts came from throughout the room.

Rolling his eyes and biting his cheek, Severus waved his wand and set Minerva free. She lunged out of the chair and ran over to stand next to Harry. Setting a hand on his shoulder, she pushed the boy behind her and away from the Dark Lord.

"Your beloved leader and Headmaster cast some terribly dark magic on my person when I was but a child, and then manipulated events, people…including your precious Potter, even the war in some grand scheme of his… and we would like to know why," came Tom's mild voice.

She looked around the room and was amazed to see everyone nodding in agreement, even her Gryffindors. "It's true, Professor," came Harry's voice from behind her. Spinning around, she saw Severus' grim visage and Dumbledore's infuriated one. "Albus?"

"It is all lies, Minerva. Tom is the Dark Lord! He has _Imperiused_ the children!" he roared.

"Oh, do shut up!" hissed Tom. He then cast a _Silencio_ on the portrait and turned back to Snape. "Severus, see if the elves can dig up some turpentine. If we are not going to get any answers from it, we may as well destroy it. Then go through this office, top to bottom, and see if you can find anything. I will have Draco assist you starting tomorrow," he commanded. The younger Malfoy bowed his acquiescence.

Minerva gasped as Snape nodded. "I demand to know what is going on…this instant!" McGonagall roared like the lioness she was.

Lucius summoned Feeny and requested that she bring the Penseive that still contained Snape's memories. It took some time, and a lot of barked questions, but eventually, the older witch's shoulders slumped with exhaustion and acceptance.

"I cannot believe it," the tired witch said, wiping her hand across her forehead. "The man I knew would never do such things!"

"The man you knew did not exist. His entire life was full of plots and lies," Severus said, nearly as tired as Minerva.

"Oh…Severus, I am so sorry," she said softly. "I am so sorry to have misjudged you…will you ever forgive me? Why did you not tell anyone?"

"What part of 'I was under a vow' is difficult to understand?" Severus asked the ceiling, rolling his eyes. "I could not reveal anything except to Potter. And of course you misjudged me…I was a spy, and a damned good one," he said with a grin.

"Pulled the wool over _my_ eyes for twenty years," Tom said, settling into his chair. "Well, I think we are all about to nod off as we sit. Shall we reconvene here tomorrow? There is much to be discussed. I would suggest the dinner hour, as I have things to see to during the day." Severus and the Malfoys nodded.

"Discuss what, exactly?" Minerva asked.

"The end of this damned war, for one, or would you like it to go on indefinitely? No? That is what I thought," Voldemort said with a snort. "I need your ties with the Order. I will also need to start implementing the necessary changes here at the school. I have discussed the matter with Severus, and while he would not mind continuing to teach the NEWT level students, he wishes to have more time to devote to his own study and research; therefore, you are more than welcome to the position of Headmistress…that is if you want it."

"You do not have the authority to…" Minerva began.

"I am Lord Voldemort, of course I have the authority! Besides, Lucius can speak with some of the other school governors, and it will take no time to get them to agree to extend to you the position. Do not make any mistake…just because I am ending this war does not mean I am giving up the Ministry or any of my power. The Wizarding world needs me to take leadership! It is floundering… losing its way and sense of what it was and may be again. I have great things planned…changes that will benefit magic and every person and being tied to it….but, it is late, and we will all need to rest to continue this discussion. We will return tomorrow evening. Gentlemen?" he said, nodding to the Malfoys. "You three may stay here for the evening….do not do anything silly!" he said to the Golden Trio. In a swirl of green flames, the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters returned to Malfoy Manor.

Minerva sat in shock for a moment, before shaking herself and turning to the former spy for the Order. "Do you honestly believe him, Severus? I understand how Albus' duplicity is factoring into things, but do you really believe that following You-Know-Who and having him take over is for the best? We have been fighting against him for twenty years!"

Snape heaved a sigh and settled into the chair tiredly. "Part of me wants to hate him still, Minerva...for everything that has gone on, but surely you must see, as I have, that most of what has happened has not been the Dark Lord's doing. The man was practically _Imperiused_ since he was a student at this school! As to following him now...yes, I do, and yes...I fully believe it will be the best for the Wizarding world. Not only will we see an end to the war, but his vision for all of us will usher in a renaissance! I truly feel that Lord Voldemort will bring it about, and to see that come to pass...to be a part of it and help in the process...I feel honored."

"I hope you are right, Severus...otherwise it will be a hell on earth!" Minerva cried. She took a deep breath and turned to her former charges. "Oh…" she began, biting back a sob. She grabbed the three and drew them into a firm hug. "You have no idea how good it is to see you three…we had no idea if you were well for so long…" she said, weeping into a tartan handkerchief. "Are you sure you are alright?"

"Perhaps you should escort them to Gryffindor tower so they may get some rest, Miverva. I know this will be your office in a short time, but I doubt there needs to be tear and mucus stains on the furnishings," Snape said dryly.

"Oh, don't you start!" Minerva said sternly. "Well, come along, children…" she started, then drifted off when she looked at the young faces before her. "You are not children anymore, are you?" she asked, sorrow causing the lines in her face to deepen.

"I honestly don't think we've been for a while," Harry said, a small, tired smile on his face.

"You are still dunderheads, though…off to bed with you," Severus barked.

"Come. I know Miss Weasley will be very pleased to see the three of you," McGonagall said with a smile.

"And see if they can somehow track down Longbottom, will you? He is still mucking about, causing no end of trouble!"

"Oh! Yes, of course! I would not know where they would start, though! No one has been able to find him!"

"Neville?" Harry asked.

"Mr. Longbottom has been covertly sabotaging the Carrows for a while now. I think he has even enlisted Peeves on his actions; however, no one has been able to find him in the castle. He disappears down the seventh floor corridor."

Harry and Hermione turned to Minerva with a smile. "Could you take us there first?" Hermione asked.

"Certainly," McGonagall said with a curious look.

The Gryffindors went to the seventh floor and walked down the hall until they came to a tapestry. The group halted, then Harry closed his eyes and walked in front of a portion of wall three times. As Minerva opened her mouth to ask what he was doing, a door came into existence. "There we go," Harry chirped, and opened it.

The Trio plus one entered the room and found a huddled form on a bed, swathed in blankets.

Hermione crept over and sat on the edge of the bed. "Neville? Neville, wake up, it's us," she said softly, gently shaking the boy. "Neville…it's Hermione. Harry and Ron are here too, we've…urk!" she squeaked, her voice cut off by the wand digging into her neck. Neville had bolted upright and brandished his wand quickly.

"Who are you?" Longbottom growled. The friends could not believe their eyes. Gone was the shy, pudgy boy they had known; in his place was a lean man, bearing scars on his face and hands.

"Neville? Oh, Neville…what happened to you?" Hermione asked softly, tears starting to well in her eyes.

"Answer me! Who are you?"

"It's me, Nev… Hermione…and Harry and Ron…Professor McGonagall is here too," she said, raising her hands slowly.

Neville started laughing and digging his wand in harder. "Neville! You're hurting her!" Harry yelled.

"This is not Hermione…it's Polyjuice!"

"She _Petrified_ you first year when you caught us sneaking out of the dorm! I caught your Rememberall when Malfoy threw it during our first flying class. You got a book on aquatic plants from the fake Moody and told me about gillyweed during the Triwizard Tournament…" Harry said frantically, hoping to get the panicked man to release the young witch. It worked.

"Harry?" Neville yelled, his eyes bulging out. "Merlin…Harry! Hermione!" He dropped his wand and wrapped his arms around the now-smiling witch. "Ron! What in Circe's name are you doing back here? Did the Carrows get you? Was it Snape?"

"The Carrows have been gone near a week, Mr. Longbottom," Minerva stated.

"A week? No one told me, damn it!" he said, shaking his head.

"Voldemort got rid of them, and believe it or not, Snape is on our side, kind of…" Harry said, drifting off in confusion.

Neville's eyes narrowed. "No, Mr. Longbottom, they are not under _Imperius_. I would not believe until I saw and heard the proof for myself. Now, come with us. We are heading to the tower for the night. I think you are far due for a decent bed and some decent food. I'll have the elves bring something up from the kitchens. How have you been eating?"

"Usually I've been having the elves either bring me food here or I grab something from Hogsmeade. I found a tunnel from here to the Hog's Head," Neville said, grabbing his scant belongings. As he rose from his pallet, Hermione stood back and saw more changes the past year had wrought on her old friend. He was clearly several inches taller than he was, and his frame was wiry. The most-telling changes were in his eyes, however. Darker, determined, focused. Neville Longbottom had grown into a man and a warrior.

After grabbing his bag, he strode over and clapped the boys on their shoulders. The three gave each other nods and grim smiles. Turning, he reached out hesitant arms to Hermione. Giving a chuckle, she rushed at him and gave him a signature Hermione Bear Hug. "Ooof! For as skinny as you've gotten, you certainly haven't lost any strength!"

"Shush…want to talk about getting skinny! Look at you!"

"Well, being on the run has that benefit, at least," he said with a sheepish grin.

"At least you were getting Hogwarts and pub food; we were scraping from tins and eating mushrooms!" Ron said, aghast with remembered horror. Harry and Hermione just rolled their eyes.

"Let us be off then," McGonagall said, herding the younger wizards she still saw as her 'cubs' through the door. "Interesting room…however did you find it?"

"The elves here know about it; call it the 'come and go room'. Dobby told me about it in fifth year and the DA used it for training and practice. It becomes whatever you need; you just have to concentrate on that when you walk in front of the wall," Harry said as they walked toward Gryffindor Tower.

The walked the rest of the way in silence. Not for lack of anything to say, but for trying to save what little energy they had. Once they reached the tower's common room, they would be inundated with questions and greetings for a while until they could finally escape for some rest.

The reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, whose painted face expressed shock when she saw who was coming to the tower. McGonagall said "Flibbertigibbet" and waited for the door to open. When the elder witch saw that it remained closed, she rapped on the frame and barked "Open up, now!"

The Fat Lady shook her head and snapped her mouth shut, breaking out of her shock. The door to the Gryffindor common room opened and the five who entered heard the murmuring cease instantly. McGonagall led the way, followed by Neville. The Golden Trio held back for a second so that they could gather their strength.

"Neville!" came a few shouts. Harry stepped into the common room as he saw a blur with red hair throw its arms around Longbottom. "Are you alright, Nev? You didn't get caught by Snape, did you?" Ginny's muffled voice asked.

"No, everything is fine…I was caught by someone else," Neville said, chuckling and turning to look behind his shoulder. Several jaws dropped when Harry, Ron, and Hermione were finally noticed.

Ginny stood in shock as she saw her brother, the boy she fancied herself in love with, and her friend standing there. Tears streamed down her face as she let go of Neville and threw herself at the Golden Trio. Sobs wracked her body as she tried to grab all three of them in a bear hug.

"Wha…what hap…happened?" she choked out. "Why are you here? Did they find you?"

"It's a long story, Gin," Ron said, squeezing his little sister with all of his might. "We'd tell you but we're rather knackered right now…in the morning, though."

"But we are fine," Hermione said, reassuring the younger witch.

Ginny pulled out of her brother's arms and focused on Harry. "Hey, Ginny," he said, with a tired, shy smile. The red-haired girl collapsed against him. Harry gathered the slim girl in his arms and held her gently.

"Did the Carrows find you? Were you caught by Snape? When's the battle?" were shouted at the trio.

"The Carrows were sent to the trolls, Snape actually did catch us, but he's on our side…and I don't think there is going to be any battle. It's all over, hopefully," Harry said in response.

"What?" Ginny shouted, pulling back to look into Harry's face. "What do you mean that greasy git is on our side?"

"Long story short, the entire thing with Dumbledore was a set-up. Dumbledore had asked Snape to be the one to kill him, he was already dying and he didn't want Malfoy to be the one to cast the curse, so he made Snape do it. Snape's been a spy for the Order the whole time." Hermione said as she flopped down on a couch. Now that the witch wasn't running around and dealing with Death Eaters or their leader, her exhaustion was catching up with her. "I think they should just write up a pamphlet so all of us don't have to keep repeating the story," Hemione said with a weak chuckle.

"Dumbledore had Snape kill him?" was heard through the room. Neville sat down next to Hermione with shock on his face.

"It kind of fits…." he said, shaking his head.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"Well, even though he was being his normal, wonderful self whilst he has been Headmaster, he also tried to keep the Carrows off of our backs."

"Tha's bollocks, that is!" yelled Seamus.

"Think about it, mate! More often than not he would take over detentions from them and make us do things like help Hagrid, instead of being whipped or used for cursing practice. Sure, we still had to deal with the Carrows at some point, if Snape had to protect his cover!" Neville shouted back.

"Why are you defending Snape, all of a sudden? You hate the git!" one of the girls asked.

"Exactly. I cannot stand Snape, so why am I sticking up for him? Because it all makes sense; that is why."

"Enough of the yelling…my head's gonna explode…" Ron grunted out as he through an arm over his eyes.

"Hear hear, mate…I'm knackered," Harry said, rubbing his eyes.

"You three…up to bed with you! And the rest…your questions will keep 'til morning. Up to bed now, all of you!" McGonagall ordered, clapping her hands.

"Oh gods… a shower…a real, hot shower…" Hermione mumbled as she dragged her body up the stairs to the girls' dorm.

"Sandwiches…then sleep," came from Ron.

Harry just stood in the common room for a bit longer; looking around at all the tired and gaunt faces. "I don't have all the answers just yet, but I'll tell you what I know tomorrow…sorry, but I'm dead on my feet…"

In the morning, the Golden Trio stumbled into the common room in borrowed clothes; the Hogwarts house elves had whisked the clothes they were wearing away for laundering, as well as all the other clothes Hermione had stored in her bag. Ginny had altered some of her clothes for her friend, and Harry and Ron borrowed some from the other boys.

"Breakfast in the Great Hall," Ron said with a dreamy smile. "I can smell it from here…"

Hermione and Harry just rolled their eyes and followed their friends and housemates down to breakfast. "It was really weird waking up in my old bed…I never thought I'd see the place again," Harry said softly.

"Neither did I," Hermione said, wrapping her arm around her friend's shoulders. "But I certainly didn't miss Lavender and Padma's wailing in the morning over misplaced lip gloss."

"Much better to listen to Ron mumble about shepherd's pie and spiders in his sleep."

"Or you moaning about Ginny…" Hermione whispered, a grin on her face when she saw Harry blush madly.

"Well.. not fair that we didn't get any blackmail material against you. No talking in your sleep…not one embarrassing tidbit."

"Unlike me who not only heard you both mumble every night, but I also know the color of all of your boxer shorts. Green with snitches, Harry? Really?"

"What about Ron's blue ones with lions on them that look like short-eared bunnies!" Harry snickered.

"Very, very true…" the witch responded dryly. "I hope to Merlin that I never have to do boys' washing ever again!"

"What about when you marry Ron? Think he'll do his own laundry, or will he run back to the Burrow?"

"Wipe that cheeky grin off of your face, Harry. If I ever marry, I doubt it will be for quite a while, so whoever it turns out to be, will have plenty of time to learn how to do their own washing."

"Make sure you tell him and Molly that, then. I think she picked out your wedding colors two years ago."

"Molly is a dear, but she can be a bit...overzealous, about some things."

"If Voldie wants to refit the Ministry, he should draft that woman. Even when things are utter chaos, she somehow manages to have everything still work!"

"I wouldn't think that any department would be worse than trying to deal with Fred and George on a bad day," Hermione said, giggling.

Harry nodded, then picked up his pace when he saw Ron waving at them from further down the hall. "Did he sprint to the Great Hall?"

"There's food involved, what do you think?"

"I can sympathize with him this once."

"So can I," Hermione said. "I didn't want to leave bed this morning, I thought I was dreaming of a real mattress."

The Boy-Who-Lived smiled, and hoped that everything that had happened in the past day was not a dream, or a nightmare waiting to happen. As much as he still hated and distrusted Riddle, if the Dark Lord was being genuine...if everything, including the murder of his parents was part of Dumbledore's plotting...then perhaps ending the war and seeing where this "new" Riddle will lead things will be the best thing for the Wizarding world. '_Anything so not one more person will have to die for all of this_'.

In the Great Hall, the students at the other tables were curious about the boisterous activity of the Gryffindors. After nearly an entire year of prison-like solemnity, the noise, chatter, and laughter was confusing and unsettling. Furtive glances were sent to the faculty table, to see what their strict and dour Headmaster would do to the Gryffindors. More surprise followed when they noticed that Headmaster Snape was ignoring the commotion and was instead speaking intently with McGonagall.

Just then, the doors opened and the room went still and quiet. Three young, ragged-looking people came into the hall and made their way to the Gryffindor table. Students' jaws dropped, eyes widened, and several rose from their seats to get a better look.

"Oi! What are you lot doing here?" came a demand from the Slytherin table.

"Getting some eggs and rashers before you eat them all, Goyle!" Ron shouted back. The gangly ginger sat down and immediately began heaping food onto a plate. After grabbing a goblet of pumpkin juice, he dug in.

"Merlin! I forgot how good this is...I will definitely have seconds...and thirds...hit the kitchens later..." he mumbled between bites.

"Slow down, Ronald...you'll make yourself ill!" Hermione hissed, as she filled a plate of much smaller portions for herself.

"Pass the tomatoes...thanks," Harry said, his mouth watering at the thought of the juicy, fried fruit.

"It's Harry Potter!" came a scream from the Hufflepuff table.

It was the noise that sparked the avalanche. Within seconds, the trio was surrounded by students of all houses aside from Slytherin. Harry and Hermione stopped eating as they were buffeted and slapped by the students. Ron was undisturbed and kept shoveling food into his mouth between handshakes.

"Enough!" came a commanding voice from the head table. "Everyone will sit at their own tables and finish their meals. Yes, Potter and his sidekicks are currently guests at the school... so you will all have the opportunity to fawn over them at some point. Now, quiet!"

Ron snorted and shot a glare at Snape. Harry just gave the head table a sheepish look and went back to eating. Hermione was already thinking of what sections of the library may hold any information on everything that had been revealed to them. She had a feeling that little would be there, unfortunately. She would have to see if she'd be able to get into the Headmaster's office library or the one back at Grimmauld place. Chewing her lip, she turned to Harry.

"Do you know if your parents had a library?"

"I wouldn't have a clue, 'Mione. I have no memories of their house," he said sadly. "Why do you ask?"

"Just a feeling I have... that you and You-Know-Who may have something in common. Not only did Dumbledore set up Riddle...but he did the same thing to you and your family. There has to be something about the both of you. Most old families have libraries and records...things like that. Look at the Malfoy's...I would bet that your father had something similar, as the Potters are an old family. It would be worth checking out if its still there."

"I doubt it would still be there. Remember what the house looked like? It was a gutted ruin."

"Most old books are warded heavily to protect them from damage. They still could be there."

"I guess we could check...if we're allowed to, that is," Harry muttered, shooting a look at Snape.

"I'll ask him if I can go through the Restricted Section whilst we're here...and see if there's anywhere else I can get access to. I think Dumbledore may have had something in his office, or if it was about old magic, perhaps there's something at Grimmauld Place too."

"You're already getting into 'research mode', aren't you?" Harry asked with a fond smile.

"I feel odd about doing anything that will help _him_, but it involves you too…so it's something I _have_ to do," she said with determination.

Harry was struck by the loyalty the girl sitting next to him had always shown. It humbled him, and saddened him, because he realized that he rarely did anything to return the favor. "You really are wonderful…you know that?"

"What?" Hermione asked, confused.

"Seriously…you are the truest friend someone could have. I just…I can't thank you enough for always sticking by me…and now you're going head-first into all of _this_, for me. "

"Well, not _just_ for you, so watch the ego," Hermione said, laughing.

"I know…I know…throwing a puzzle in front of you is like putting gold before a niffler," Harry said with a smile.

"Or food before Ron!" Turning, both friends watched as the ginger started in on his second plate. Laughing and shaking their heads, they returned to their breakfasts, anxious for the night ahead.


	5. Chapter 5

1The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling, Scholastic and WB. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story.

**AN****: Thank you for all your reviews, comments, and for reading this story. **

**Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. Had a busy weekend and what little spare time I had was spent tweaking this chapter and writing for my other stories. Yes, I am completely insane and decided to write four stories all at once. **

Chapter Five:

Harry, Hermione, and Ron had spent the rest of the afternoon in the Gryffindor common room, catching up with everyone and letting them in on what they had found out. The room was silent for long moments as all the students were shocked, stunned, and horrified in turns.

"I…I cannot believe it. Professor Dumbledore did…he was…" Neville mumbled as he shook his head.

"Gods, Harry…you think he knew about Sirius for that whole time, and did nothing? And your parents? Oh…Merlin…do you think he let someone go after your parents too, Nev? He would have known they were at risk…," Ginny gasped.

Neville just closed his eyes and let his head drop into his hands.

"So, what do you lot plan on doing?" Seamus asked.

"We're going to this meeting they're having tonight…and Hermione is going to be doing the research…see if she can figure out why all of this happened."

"Well, I do have to say that they could not have picked anyone better for the job. Score one for Gryffindor," Lavender said, shocking Hermione and causing chuckles to go through the room. "Well, it is the truth…"

"And you're all just going to go along with it, are ye?" Seamus demanded, his eyes flashing.

"Shay…" Harry started, gathering his thoughts, "I got pulled into everything because of some prophecy saying that I was the 'Chosen One'...it was that same prophecy that led to Voldemort going after my family and _making_ me the Chosen One to begin with, and now it seems that the whole thing has been a set-up for nearly fifty years. In this entire time, how many people have died...have been killed over this whole thing? How many families ruined? How many are still to die if this war keeps going? Is any life, even just one, worth losing over a set-up...a big lie? Riddle seems as eager to end this war as I am...he wants to figure out why it happened and he wants to improve things for our world... I say 'let him'...I really want to see where this will all go. If it starts going wrong, then you can bet your last knut that I'll be the first person in line to stop him."

"I'll hold you to that, mate," Seamus said darkly.

"Me too," Ron said. "I'm still not completely convinced the whole lot of those evil gits aren't pulling our legs."

"I know, Ron...I know. I'm just so tired...of everything."

"And that's exactly why I have to find out what I can...starting 'now'," Hermione said as she stood up. "I'm off to see if I can get into the Restricted Section. Come and get me when its time for the meeting."

Harry nodded as he watched his friend go through the portrait door.

"Does she think she'll find something here?" Ginny asked.

"Not really, but it's a good place to start," Harry heaved a sigh. "I just hope Hermione doesn't wear herself out even more...you know how she gets when she's studying."

"I cannot believe that Hermione is doing the research for them," Neville said.

"Her doing the research is the main reason why I'm going along with everything for now," Harry said. When he noticed all of the curious looks, he ran his fingers through his hair and continued, "Think about it... you have Voldemort, and wizards like the Malfoys, for Merlin's sake, _depending_ on a _Muggleborn_ witch for something this important. Hells, I got the impression that they were looking for her more than me! That was my biggest tip-off that they might be really genuine about changing everything..."

Everyone sat back and pondered this last bit. "What will they do to Hermione when she's finished?" Ginny asked worriedly.

"Honestly? They would probably get her to work at the Ministry...or here at Hogwarts. They were actually interested in a lot of what she had to say about how she would change certain things..."

"Voldywart listened to Hermione?" Ginny asked, stunned.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, they all did, actually."

"Huh..." Neville blurted, summing up everyone's thoughts.

When dinner approached, Hermione was reading through several books when she was interrupted by Harry's stag Patronus. She marked her places and left the books on the table in her favorite corner of the library. She made her way to the headmaster's office and found the staircase already open to her. Hermione knocked on the door and waited. When she didn't hear anything, she opened the door slightly and peered into the room.

Hermione looked around at all of the familiar faces. When she spied the elder Weasleys and Lupin, her face split into a huge grin.

"Hermione!" cried Molly Weasley, scooping the young witch into a smothering hug. "Oh my dear girl? What in Merlin's name happened? Where are the boys?" she cried.

"They're not here yet? Were you not told anything?" Hermione asked, confused.

"We were each sent a portkey by Minerva that was set to take us to a safehouse...but we ended up here, instead. What is going on?"

Hermione pulled away from the Weasley matriarch and rolled her eyes. "Well, I guess they thought if you were asked to come here, you wouldn't show...still, someone should have informed you of everything."

Arthur and Kingsley were about to demand answers when the headmaster's desk transformed into a long conference table with several chairs. Everyone stood back and nearly missed the door from the headmaster's chambers opening.

As Severus stepped out, he immediate had to dodge curses and hexes. "Damnation! Cease this at once!" he roared.

"Stop! Everyone stop! He's on our side!" Hermione shouted, running to stand in front of the besieged man.

"Hermione! Get out of the way!" yelled Lupin.

"Oh!" came a gasp from the entrance door. Everyone turned to see a red-faced Minerva. "I see that you all arrived before I did."

"Minerva! What is going on?" Kingsley shouted.

"Yes! What is...Ron? Harry?" Molly gasped when she spied her son and her 'adopted' son enter the room.

"Hello, everyone. What happened?" Harry asked, his grin fading as he saw scorch marks on the floor.

"Someone forgot to inform the Order of certain things when she invited them here..." Snape growled as he began righting knocked over furnishings.

"I am so sorry, Severus," McGonagall said sheepishly.

Snape rolled his eyes and sat down at the table. He summoned a house elf and ordered tea and sandwiches to be brought up. "As we are missing the dinner hour, I believe that some of us shall need the refreshment. You may be seated. The rest of our party shall be arriving shortly."

The Order members looked between Snape and Harry, who walked over to the table after giving Molly a hug. When the food and drinks arrived, he picked up a sandwich and ate quietly. Hermione followed suit, rolling her eyes as Ron practically ran to the table.

The elder Weasleys, Lupin, Tonks, and Shacklebolt stood gaping like fish. Minerva shook her head and walked over to the group. "Everything is fine. Much has been discovered and it changes everything..."

"But Snape!"

"Is innocent. I have seen the proof..." McGonagall said, then informed them of Snape's role. Shocked and speechless, the Order members made their way to the table. Sitting down, they all stared at the man they thought traitor.

"Have none of your mothers instructed you that it is rude to stare," Snape muttered, glaring at his cup of tea.

"Severus... we thought...that is," Remus stuttered.

Snape rolled his eyes and waved his hand. "Enough...I have heard it over and over these last few days. Yes, you are sorry. Yes, you misjudged me. Blah, blah, I am a spy, blah..."

Hermione snorted and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Severus, really..." Minerva said, rolling her eyes. Just then the flames in the fireplace turned green, and several men stepped out. Two were revealed to be Malfoys. The third was a man that Minerva had not seen in years. The fourth kept his hood up.

"Marius? Marius Avery? I heard you were long dead!" Minerva gasped.

"Minerva McGonagall," Avery said as he gave a bow. "It has indeed been many years."

The Order members were half-way out of their seats, wands drawn when they were ripped out of their grasps with a silent spell cast by the hooded man. "There is no need for such hostility," the man intoned. "Please, sit."

The Malfoys and Avery found seats at the table and waited expectantly. The hooded man walked to the head, and after he reclined in the chair, he pulled back the hood. "Greetings gentlemen...and ladies. I am Thomas Riddle."

"Who? I have heard that name before...it's the name of..." Remus said, his eyes widening in horror and shock as realization hit.

"Lord Voldemort," Tom said, inclining his head. He looked around the room and smirked at the fear and shock that the Order members were exhibiting.

"I have invited you here, to what I hope will be a historic event."

"And what does that mean?" Kingsley demanded. "We will all meet our deaths? Fine! We are ready, but know this! We will not go without a fight, wands or no!"

Voldemort rolled his eyes, "Not at all...now sit down. Is there anyone in your Order that is not so overly dramatic? As I was saying, I hope this to be a history event... for our world. For this night, not only shall we come to an accord that will end this war for all time, but we shall witness the dawn of a new age for wizardkind!"

The Malfoys, Avery, and Snape applauded this declaration by rapping on the table.

"What do you mean 'end the war'? How?" Tonks asked.

"That's it. It's over... no more war; no more fighting," Harry said with a shrug. "We all just go on living our lives."

Remus looked back and forth from Harry to Voldemort. "And he'll let you just walk away? Are you _Imperiused_?"

"There has been no coercion; you may check everyone," Severus muttered.

"And how is it you look so...young?" Arthur demanded of Tom.

"Interesting story, that," he said with a sinister grin.

Hours later, the Order members flooed back to their homes. It was all over, the war brought to an end with nary a whimper, unless you counted the one from Ron when the refreshments were cleared away.

There was an immediate cessation of all hostilities between the Order of the Phoenix and the Death Eaters. A purging of Death Eaters was to commence as soon as possible, with all those who would not accept the end of the war or the end of hunting Muggles or Muggleborns to be placed in Azkaban until they could be scanned for the same compulsion charm that had been used on Tom. The Ministry was to be restructured over the next several months, with every department and worker to be evaluated by performance. Head positions and promotions would be determined by proficiency and merit instead of family name or galleons trading hands.

Azkaban was to be emptied of all being held due to the Muggleborn Registration Act or for other acts previously deemed traitorous to Voldemort's rule.

The classes offered at Hogwarts were to be evaluated as well. The governors would be meeting shortly to discuss the proposed new lesson plans, as well as instituting a new policy regarding Muggleborn children. As names of magical children appeared on the school registry at birth, it would be easy for school and Ministry officials to meet with families to introduce them to the magical world years earlier. If the families objected or were hostile, then the situation would be evaluated and the child's magic would be permanently bound and the family _Oblivated_, or the child would be placed with a magical family or facility. Several Order members objected to these last provisions, but finally relented when Harry, Snape, and even Voldemort spoke of their own childhoods, and how much suffering would have been precluded if they were taken and raised in the wizarding world.

"And think of how much easier it would be for all of the Muggleborns if they had any kind of experience with this world before showing up at Hogwarts that first day. They wouldn't feel so lost or alone..." Hermione had said softly.

After everyone had left or gone to rest, Tom stood on the battlements and looked out over the school grounds and the Forbidden Forest. Everything was quiet and shone under the light of the full moon. He closed his eyes and smoothed his hands over the rough, magic-imbued stone of Hogwarts and breathed deeply of the night air.

"I always loved this school. It was the only place where I ever felt at home," he said softly into the night.

"I know exactly what you speak of," came a voice from the shadows. Severus stepped out and walked over to the Dark Lord's side.

"Our world has treated its orphans ill. I plan to never allow that to occur again. All magical children shall be taken care of...shall find a safe place in our world and not left to flounder in darkness and neglect in the Muggle world."

"It is, indeed, a worthy endeavor."

"You have doubts."

"I do."

"You feel... you _fear_, that I am not sincere."

Severus sighed and bowed his head. "I want to believe. But..."

"The past stands in the way. I understand. It stands in my way also...like a wall I must surmount," Voldemort said, gripping the stonework in front of him. "The question is...do I simply climb over it, or force my way through it?"

"I am no architect, but I would assume one does not knock down a wall that supports a structure, unless one wishes to demolish and rebuild."

Tom looked over at Severus and smiled. "You shall believe me; you will see. It will all come to pass. And you shall stand next to me. I have a feeling I will depend on your wisdom in the days ahead."

Snape turned to the Dark Lord in astonishment and awe. To be respected and relied upon were things he had only dreamed of. For far too long he had been in search of power, of a place in the world, and ended up being used horribly as a pawn by two masters.

"I shall return to the Manor. See that the Granger girl has access to anything she requires."

Severus bowed to his lord and watched the man walk back into the darkness of the school.

The next morning, Severus allowed Hermione and Harry to go to Grimmauld Place. The young witch immediately headed for library. Harry poked around for a while, and then went to the Burrow, where Ron was now staying with his family. No one heard from Hermione for the next two days, although Harry was not too worried, as Kreacher had been instructed to make sure she had sufficient meals each day.

One morning, he was roused by a silvery otter. "Harry...meet me at Hogwarts at noon...Snape's office.." came Hermione's voice from the Patronus.

Harry _Apparated_ over to the school shortly before lunch, and made his way to the Headmaster's office. When he arrived, he saw Snape, Voldemort, and a grinning Hermione who was holding a pile of books. "I got something!" she chirped.

"You found something? In _three days_?" Harry asked.

"Well, it wouldn't have taken that long, but I had to sleep," Hermione said with a rueful grin.

"How can you be sure, Miss Granger?" the Dark Lord asked, equal parts impressed and irritated.

Hermione shot Tom her patented 'Did you just ask ME if I'm sure-of course I am' glare and dropped the books on the table. The witch took one of the books, a six-inch-thick tome, and opened it to the place she had marked. Harry cocked his head and saw '_Nature's Nobility: A Wizarding Genealogy' _on the spine. Hermione opened the book flat, and turned it so that Harry, Tom, and Severus could see the page. "Recognize this, Harry?" she asked, pointing to the sigil at the top of the page.

"Yes," he said softly, darting looks at the Dark Lord standing too closely to him.

"That is the symbol of the so-called Deathly Hallows," Severus drawled out, sneering at the witch.

"Yes, funny you should mention that, actually… but, it is also the symbol for the Peverell family," she said, indicating the family tree on the next page. "The direct male line died out long ago, but if you follow the female lines," she said, tracing her finger on two branches, "you have…"

"The Potters…" Harry murmured with some surprise.

"And the Gaunts?" Tom asked, following Hermione's finger to his own mother's name.

"You are both descendants of the Peverell line, and you are both Halfbloods. You are not the only Halfbloods born into the entire line. I looked them all up… I found it very interesting that every Halfblood Peverell was noted to be some kind of healer, and every one of them was executed only a few years after they turned seventeen. There were no records of any trial or hearing taken place…no Wizengamot notes… nothing. They all were just killed, although there is also no mention that they used Dark Magic."

Harry's face blackened as he crossed his arms and glared at the book. "So, they just killed the Halfbloods then? The impure blood. Sounds like your old line of work, Riddle," he spat.

"Hush, boy," Tom snapped back as he ran a hand through his hair. "No Dark Magic…no trial… healers, you say?" he asked Hermione. At her nod, he demanded, "What type of healer?"

"No mention, really… but I came across one or two notations of a strange ritual or rituals being used. No real details, though," she said, her cheeks turning pink.

Both Tom and Severus noted her reaction. "What details were there?" the crimson-eyed wizard asked; his gaze narrowing.

"Um… well… there were a couple reports of… well it sounded like…" the witch stuttered as she blushed more heavily.

"Yes…?" Severus asked, arching a brow.

"Fine! An orgy, alright!" the witch snapped. "Witches and wizards going at it all over the place!"

Severus blinked at Hermione's shriek and turned with an amused smirk to Tom. Harry was blushing as well at the witch's outburst, while the Dark Lord furrowed his brow in concentration. Hermione closed her mouth with a snap and wouldn't look at anyone.

"Do you have any idea what that sounds like?" Voldemort asked quietly.

Hermione blushed all over again and muttered, "Yes…."

"No!" Harry said. Hermione turned to her friend, but still wouldn't look at him; focusing on his shoes instead.

"Harry… there are legends of a branch of magic. Supposedly it died out ages ago…" she said, drifting off and chewing on her lip.

"Sweet Circe! Tantric Mages, Potter! Sex-Magic practitioners… they used sex in old magic rites. Merlin, girl! Why was that so hard to say?"

"Well… I….it's Harry!" she said, blushing harder.

"What about me?"

"I can't talk about things like that with you! Or think about him...doing...it!" the witch said, grimacing.

"Well… why not?" Harry asked, offended.

"Really, Harry… would you like it if I started talking about sex… or my love life with you?"

"Alright, point taken," he muttered as he paled slightly.

Severus rolled his eyes. "Can we get back to the real matter?"

"Thank you, Severus. Yes… the real matter is that in the days after Merlin, sex-mages were once revered for their abilities, then fell into disfavor shortly before Hogwarts was founded. I do not believe it was ever noted why they were no longer desired in wizarding society…"

"Well, by the time Hogwarts was founded, the old ways had fallen into general misuse, didn't they?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, Hogwarts taught only the newer schools of magic," Severus added, stroking his chin with a long, elegant finger.

"Tantric mages… old magic… the Peverell bloodline…" Hermione muttered as she paced. "Would Dumbledore really go so far as to have you break your soul, go mad, then have you two wage war and ultimately kill each other merely to remove two people who have a family history of Halfbloods using sex magic?" she asked incredulously. "That's a bit much..."

"Have you any idea what Tantric Mages are capable of?"

Turning to look at Tom, Hermione replied, "No… not really. I couldn't find a lot of material on them… it was mostly vague references."

"Through their rituals and old magic rites, Tantric Mages were known to heal numbers of people, increase their magic, raise fertility, and bring balance to the magic in people and the world around them."

"And? Why would all that make people want to kill them? It sounds like they did good things," Harry asked, confused.

"They did, in some ways," Tom replied. "I did mention balance, though…"

"They brought out dark magic?" Hermione asked.

"You are thinking too narrowly. You have been indoctrinated by the current system, perpetuated by Dumbledore. It is just magic. Dark... light… both exist naturally, and both need the other. For any system to be healthy, it must be balanced…" Severus intoned.

"The old ways utilized this balance. Rituals were neither dark nor light; the magic used was a blend of both, as were the witches and wizards of that time," Tom added.

"Dumbledore wanted the power to remain with the 'Light'? He was always going on about 'The Greater Good'…perhaps he meant the 'good' or the light being the _greater_…the more powerful force... instead of for the benefit of the world, like it's supposed to mean…" Hermione said, drifting off in thought, not noticing Severus' intent look. "And if the light won the wars, then dark magic would be even more shunned, as would those who practice it… all of the Pureblood families that have any kind of tie to dark magic would be ostracized, exiled, or defeated and killed in battle…"

"That is the same general conclusion that we came to, although we were missing the information about the Peverell line… still, this new information only seems to make it more plausible," Snape said.

"What would he have gained if the light won?" Harry asked in puzzlement.

"I think that's only part of it. He wanted the light to win because of...because of something that could happen if the balance came back? Something he wanted to prevent at any cost..."

"I still have no idea, unfortunately," Tom muttered, closing the large book. "In all of my studies, I have never come across an object, spell, or person that would warrant going to war over."

"No, wars are fought over ideals...some of them quite idiotic," Hermione bit out, glaring at Voldemort.

"And one war was fought over a woman...if they had any sense, they would have said 'Keep the wench, and good riddance!'" Tom said, as he smirked at the witch.

"Helen of Troy and the 'face that launched a thousand ships'. You're not a romantic. Why am I not surprised," Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"My dear Miss Granger...it seems that my reputation at Hogwarts has faded these last fifty years," he said with a wink. "If what you found in your research is true, then many may rediscover why I was known as the 'Serpent-tongued Slytherin'..."

"Well, everyone knows you're a parslemouth..." Harry said, confused.

Tom and Severus rolled their eyes, whilst Hermione blushed and went back to her books.


	6. Chapter 6

The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling, Scholastic and WB. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story.

**AN****: Thank you for all your reviews, comments, and for reading this story. They are the cream in my coffee…**

**Sorry for things still being a little slow in this story. Believe me, there will be action and all that further down the line… **

Chapter Six:

Voldemort had called all of the Death Eaters to Malfoy Manor. He knew that he was taking a great risk, but it had to be done. From the depths of his hood, the Dark Lord cast his gaze upon the gathered witches and wizards who bore his mark. Several would be dealt with immediately.

"Bellatrix…Rodolphus...Rabastan...Avery...Crabbe...Dolohov...Rosier…Greyback...Rowle... Alecto and Amycus... come forth." he commanded. Those called stepped forward and knelt before Voldemort's throne.

Instantly, several wordless_ Expelliarmus_ and _Incarcerous _spells hit the kneeling figures. They knew from experience to hold their tongues, although growls were heard from Fenrir and Branford Avery. Bellatrix looked up in shock. "My Lord? What have I done to offend you?"

"Silence, Bellatrix. You shall all discover my purpose soon enough. My followers...we stand here together in celebration this night! The war is over!" his voice rang out. Everyone stood in shocked silence for a moment, then cries and shouts began to fill the Manor's large ballroom.

"We triumphed?" Bella cried, her eyes wild and exultant. "Why was I not at your side?"

Crimson eyes flashed and bore down on the woman. She cringed and cast her eyes on the floor.

"I had others at my side when I negotiated the end of the war..." The cries turned to confused murmurs.

"You see, my followers," Voldemort said as he pulled back his hood. When the shocked gasps quieted, he continued, "I had been cursed most dreadfully and powerfully when I was but a child. This curse laid upon me led me down a path of madness and insanity. It led me to rend my very soul. It led me to stray from my original path. It drove me to lead you, my followers, towards a goal that would have meant the destruction of our kind and our world!"

Horrified whispers and shouts came from many. "I am now free of this curse, and now I see...I know...that this war had to end! That I had to return to my original path for the very survival of our world and our kind! Do you hear me, my followers?"

When the cries died down again, he shouted, "Everything this war was based on was a lie! A lie and a scheme engineered by Albus Dumbledore! He was the one who cursed me! He was the one who manipulated events so that certain things came to pass...why I became twisted and corrupt...why a certain prophecy found its way to my ears...why a certain boy's family was slain...why brother was set against brother, father against son...why the entire wizarding world has been at war and on the brink of self-annihilation!"

"It had to be stopped! This is why I negotiated the end of the war...why I met with our so-called enemies…but they are _not_ our enemies! The Order of the Phoenix have been victims of the same insane wizard who instigated everything... Gentlemen? Ladies?" the Dark Lord said, gesturing to the cloaked figures standing to either side of him. Hoods were swept back and faces revealed. The assembled Death Eaters shrieked and gasped when they spied Harry and Hermione among several other witches and wizards the Inner Circle had battled more than once.

"Silence!" Voldemort commanded. The noise ceased abruptly. Voldemort smirked, relishing in the power he held over the assembled before him. The vast majority of Death Eaters were merely followers; sheep who fell into line and would follow anyone with a drop of power. The only foreseeable problems would be with those on their knees before him. The Inner Circle. "The Order and Mr. Potter are here at my invitation, and as I said, they are not our enemies. The war is over... and I shall lead all of you into a new age...an age of true magic...where we shall be revitalized and strong, like the mages of old... for that was my original path! The salvation of our world and a return to what we once were, and shall be again! All of us...together!"

"Mudblood filth! How dare you stand there!" Bellatrix shrieked through foam-flecked lips.

Snape took out his wand and cast a _Silencio_ on the mad witch. Tom nodded and smirked.

"Through many centuries, families have concentrated on keeping their blood 'pure'. After so many generations, so many families are now interwoven, to the point that a spouse is blood-related to the other through both lines of descent. In nature, a closed pool quickly becomes foul, fetid, and stagnant, and this is what has occurred in our world. Too many bloodlines have become tainted...corrupt...degraded... and this affects the magical core. Fewer children are born with less strength than previous generations...and there are more squibs than ever before. We know that squibs go into the Muggle world, in order to establish a life for themselves...where they marry and have children. After a while, that which was corrupt is healed... and a child is born with magic flowing through their veins once more. This witch," Tom said, gesturing to Hermione, "is Hermione Granger. Many of you have heard about her. She is Muggleborn. She is powerful and is called the 'brightest witch of her age'. She is not filth... her blood is not dirty...it is free of the taint and contamination from generations of inbreeding. Muggleborns are a gift from magic itself. A gift of new, clean blood...that will strengthen our own. Do you see?"

"Now...I understand that many of you fear Muggleborns, because of their ways and the threat they pose to our traditions. This is being addressed. Muggleborn children will be introduced to our world at a young age...so that they can be taught and instructed in the ways of wizards. They will be raised in our world and be a part of it, much like your own children. "

"As far as the Ministry is concerned, I shall remain in full control. I am going to analyze each and every department. I shall do the same with each and every worker. For far too long the Ministry has been ineffectual and inefficient. Brilliant and capable witches and wizards are passed for advancement. Innovation is stifled. It is not only our blood that has grown stagnant, but our leadership has allowed the same to happen to our lives. This shall change immediately!"

"I have great plans for our world. A great future designed for all of us. With this new understanding and information, what I require of you is your faith and your pledge to follow me on this path. Are you with me?"

A loud roar came from the crowded room. Nearly all rallied behind their Lord, except for a few in the crowd who were immediately noticed and marked, and those kneeling in front.

Tom stepped down to pace in front of the bound wizards as Severus, Lucius, and several Order members fanned out into the crowd and immobilized those who balked at Voldemort's declaration. They were bound and brought up front.

"Now...for those who will not follow the new path..." Tom said, waving his hand and releasing Bellatrix from the silencing spell.

"Betrayer! Imposter! My Lord would not allow Mudbloods and traitors to stand next to him! My Lord would bathe in their blood!"

"Your Lord is damned tired of your screeching," Tom said with a heavy sigh. "You shall all be remanded to Azkaban, where you will wait for your interrogation and examination. I believe that some of you may have been placed under the same curse that I was. If so, you shall be uncursed and released. If not...depending on the information we receive from you, there you shall remain, as some of you will be naught but a danger to wizardkind," he said darkly. He saw eyes flash and nearly _felt_ the growl emanating from the werewolf in front of him.

"Fenrir... what say you?"

"What place shall my people have in your 'new world'?"

"Beside the rest of us. Freedom, rights, jobs... land to roam and hunt during the full moons."

"Then we shall follow you."

Tom nodded with a smile, and waved his hand to release Fenrir. He then turned to the rest of his followers and dismissed them so they could celebrate amongst themselves. When the mob dispersed, Voldemort turned to face those who remained; Severus, the Malfoys, Fenrir, and the Order members. Tom called for some Aurors who quickly appeared to take the still bound witches and wizards to Azkaban.

"How can you let him go? He is a monster!" came a heated whisper.

Tom met the fierce gazes of Minerva McGonagall and others. "Rumors and propaganda. Most of the deeds attributed to Greyback were actually the work of Avery and Rowle. As werewolves were being hunted by the Ministry, he felt that having the reputation of a savage murderer helped keep the Aurors off of his and his pack's back, out of fear."

"But what about his victims? He bites children, for Merlin's sake!"

By this time, Fenrir had moved closer and stood up to his full, intimidating height. "Every species on this world has the drive to propagate itself…to reproduce…so, we bite others to transmit the gene. In wolf form, we are driven by instinct… and part of that is the drive to increase our numbers," he intoned in a raspy voice, surprising many with his eloquence. "Unfortunately, the wolf is attracted to children, as it recognizes them as a cub…as a youngling able to be raised in the pack…a wolf would not hurt them. Even true wolves have been known to shelter and provide for lost human children in the wild. It is not done to be cruel…"

"But you still attack people… Lupin has said…" Hermione began.

"Remus has had his head filled with rumors and lies spouted by the Ministry, and probably Professor Dumbledore. We only attack out of necessity…when we or our territory is threatened. A transformed wolf would run from people first, if it had the opportunity to escape. If we had protected lands for the full moons, no one would get hurt, as they would have no reason to even _see_ us unless they hunted a pack down," Fenrir growled.

"But Lupin attacked us when he transformed one night without his potion. He…"

"Was unbalanced because he had become dependent on the Wolfsbane. It drugs a wolf into submission during the full moon. If he has been taking the potion for years, and then missed a dosage, he would be completely unstable until it was fully out of his system, which could take months," Greyback scoffed, noticing Lupin in the group of Order members and shaking his head.

"Like a recovering drug addict?"

"Precisely, Miss Granger, which is why I never allowed Severus to provide the wolves in my service with the potion. If they were to miss it, even once, they would become uncontrollable and dangerous to everyone around them," Voldemort said. "Fenrir, gather your pack and let them know of the changes. I already have a temporary camp set up for the next full moon. It is not much, but it is isolated and has some small game. We shall choose a permanent sanctuary in the future."

Fenrir bowed deeply and stalked off to the Apparition point. "So…," Voldemort drawled, clapping his hands, "I believe that went rather well, actually. Lucius? Shall we have something to go along with our celebration?"

"Certainly, my Lord," the elder Malfoy said, bowing and gesturing toward the doors. "I shall have Feeny bring refreshments. If you would all follow me…"

The group made their way to a large parlor filled with French antiques and walls covered in sky-blue silk. Hermione wandered about the room, examining the various objet d'art and priceless paintings.

"Like what you see?" Draco asked smugly as he handed the young witch a glass of champagne.

"Very much... this is an early Renoir, correct?"

"Yes," Draco said, surprised. "Most think it to be a Monet."

"Different color scheme," Hermione said, waving her hand. "I envy you, Malfoy...to be able to see something like this everyday..."

"I think you are the only person to envy me for a little painting that is not even wizarding art...most envy me for the vaults or the Manor... or would choose to stare at any other piece in this room," he said, pointing at a clock, covered in ornate gold. In fact, most of the sculptures and objects in the parlor held precious gems or metals.

"I'm sure most of those other things are worth quite a bit, Malfoy, but this...this was a bit of someone's dream. It was created with passion...with love. It is beautiful not only for the aesthetic, but for everything that went into it when Renoir made it."

"You are a strange little witch," Draco said with a smirk.

"I know," she said with a heavy sigh. Her lips fell into a small frown as she turned from the painting to walk over to Harry.

Draco watched Hermione walk away; a strange tumult of feelings inside him. He was slightly bemused by their conversation, yet confused and almost...troubled by the way her face fell and the resignation he had heard. Shaking himself, he walked over to speak with his Father and McGonagall, who were speaking of the proposed changes to the school.

Draco looked about the room and spied Fenrir in deep conversation with Lupin and his cousin, Nymphadora. Severus was talking to Voldemort and Arthur Weasley, of all people, and Potter and Weaslebee both appeared to be fish out of water as they stood with Hermione. Draco snorted.

"Is there something the matter, son?" Lucius asked when Minerva walked away.

"The so-called 'Golden Trio', still alive and well."

"I believe our Lord has a plan for that." When Draco quirked his brow, Lucius continued in a low voice, "He does not understand why those three are so bound to one another. I certainly cannot understand it either. Miss Granger, and even Potter, will do much better if they were separated from young Weasley. He is unintelligent, crude, and brings nothing of worth to the association."

Draco furrowed his brow and took a sip of his brandy. After a moment, he said, "Do you think there is any chance that it was contrived? Dumbledork is guilty of so much already; I do not think it would go against pattern if he stuck those three together with failure of some sort in mind. Probably along the lines of Weasley's mouth or lack of sense dragging them into some mess...or keeping them from connecting with those that would actually benefit them…" he mused.

Lucius' brows shot up. "Son...you may be onto something. How did you come to those conclusions so quickly?"

"I did not only inherit looks, Father," Draco said wryly.

"Well, you certainly have your mother's cheek," Lucius said, narrowing his eyes at his son. "But, you are correct... you have, indeed, inherited a quick mind. You remind me more and more of your grandfather every day."

Draco immediately quelled the urge to gape in shock at his father's declaration. For too long, he had lived with Lucius' criticisms and disappointment. It seemed that nothing Draco did was good enough for his father. To be compared to a man, Abraxas Malfoy, who Lucius saw as a paragon and the embodiment of intelligence, wit, and Slytherin cunning, was praise that Draco had given up all hope of ever receiving. Draco merely quirked a brow and raised his glass to his father.

Lucius could read his child like a book, even though Draco was quite skilled in dissemblance and masking his emotions. He allowed a corner of his lip to curl and raised his glass in return.

As Harry listened to Ron talk about the reformed Quidditch leagues, he noticed Hermione out of the corner of his eye. The young witch merely stood there, eyes distant in thought. "Hermione? You alright?" he asked quietly, interrupting what was surely a fascinating monologue about the Chudley Cannons' chances this year for the title.

"Hmmm? Oh... yes, I'm fine Harry," she answered with a small smile.

"You sure? You look... I don't know... sad about something."

Hermione sighed. She was a bit sad, but why or over what she did not know. "I'm fine... I'm just... frustrated, I guess? And tired. I've been doing nothing but go through everything I can these last few weeks and I've found nothing new. It's disconcerting." Hermione spent the past couple of weeks tearing through the libraries of Grimmauld Place and Malfoy Manor. She had yet to find anything of importance to her quest, although she did come across several potion books that were thought lost and a few journals that turned out to be Sir Isaac Newton's alchemical notes, which Snape was interested in.

"Well... maybe because Dumbledore was afraid of whatever someone could find out...it's hidden somewhere. Or it's just somewhere we haven't looked yet. You did say you wanted to go to Godric's Hollow..."

Hermione chewed her lip and looked around the room. Her eyes settled on Draco for a moment, then the Renoir she found amazing. She stared at it for a while, then looked at the gilt clock next to it as it began to chime. She recalled what Draco had said to her...'_most envy me for the vaults or the Manor._' Suddenly, her eyes widened and she gasped.

"Merlin, why didn't I think of it before! I'm so stupid..." she cried, drawing everyone's attention as she clutched her hair.

"What? What's wrong?" Harry demanded.

"Gringotts! The vaults, Harry! Dumbledore must have had one... and you have one too, from your parents. Have you ever gone through it?"

"Just a couple of times, mostly to get some money for school and such out..." Harry said, scratching his head in thought.

"Did you see anything else there? Any chests or books? Scrolls?"

Harry's eyes widened as he looked back to his friend. "Yes... yes, I did!"

"I hope to Merlin that everything is still there," Hermione said, furrowing her brow.

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"Harry... have you never wondered how Dumbledore ended up with your Father's cloak?"

Harry thought back to the first time he had been to Diagon Alley with Hagrid. They had gone to Gringotts and the half-giant had given the goblin something. Shaking his head, he muttered, "He had my vault key…."


	7. Chapter 7

The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling, Scholastic and WB. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story.

**AN: Thank you to all who have read, reviewed, favorited (I'm going to say that's a real word), and/or put on alert. I actually do read and appreciate all of my reviews, even if I may not respond to them individually.**

**Also, I do not have a Beta, so any/all errors or inconsistencies are mine alone.**

Chapter Seven:

The next morning, Harry and Hermione went to Gringotts to check his vault. They were accompanied by Severus and Voldemort. As they strode into the ornate main floor, the group was accosted by Griphook and other goblins.

"You are not welcome here, thief!"

"I took nothing, Griphook...and you're the one that led us down to the vaults, anyway...wouldn't that make you an accomplice? Especially since you did it in exchange for the sword?" Harry snapped back.

The goblins began to turn their glares to a paling Griphook, whose retort was interrupted by a smooth voice, "Fascinating...although, I do not believe that you can charge attempted theft against a wizard who was doing the bidding of the vault owner."

The eldest goblin narrowed his gaze at the Dark Lord. "Thomas Riddle...I remember you. Are you saying that Mr. Potter was here at the behest of the Lestranges?"

"Do you doubt my word? Miss Granger was in possession of Bellatrix's wand, was she not?"

The goblin sneered at the wizards. "Fine. What do you want now?"

"Such lovely customer relations. Mr. Potter would like to visit his vault... now."

Their discussion had attracted the attention of everyone in the bank. Nearly everyone recognized Harry, and most recognized Severus. Whispers carried in the towering room, causing Harry to look around nervously, and the other two wizards to glare at the observers. One of the crowd walked over. Harry and Hermione looked up and smiled.

"Bill!"

"Harry...Hermione...what seems to be the problem?"

"I want to search my vault..."

"And our time is being wasted with trivialities. You are Arthur Weasley's eldest, are you not? Perhaps you may take us to Mr. Potter's vault."

"I am only a curse-breaker. I don't..."

"Perfect. We may be in need of your services. You...," Voldemort said, pointing at Griphook, "shall lead the way."

The goblin saw the look in the wizard's crimson eyes and decided it would be in his best interests if he complied. Snarling, he turned and walked to the entrance for the lower levels.

After a rough and turbulent ride, the group exited the cart and went up to Harry's vault.

"When was the last time you were here?" a pale and shaken Hermione asked.

"I haven't been to the vault since the summer before third year. Either Mrs. Weasley or Bill took out money for my school things."

Severus and Tom shared dark looks. Griphook took Harry's key and opened the vault. As everyone entered, Snape growled, "Stay right here," at the goblin. Harry and Hermione looked around the vault, ignoring the piles of galleons, and began searching in the back. They found several trunks, but upon inspection, all of them were found to be either empty or full of things like clothes or photographs. Pieces of paper were strewn about the floor. Upon closer inspection, they were found to be personal letters and scrolls that had been ripped. What few books they saw were destroyed and falling out of their bindings.

"It appears that your vault has already been searched and ransacked," Tom hissed. Harry just looked at the destruction in anger.

"These were my parents' things! How dare he?" he cried. He drew his foot back and kicked a ruined book, sending it into a shadowed corner.

Severus rolled his eyes at the display, and was about to say something scathing to the boy when he noticed the book had landed on something. Something invisible.

He strode to the corner and cast a silent _Luminos_. "Here!" he called out.

Tom and Harry walked back to where Severus was searching. The Dark Lord took out his wand and began casting spells; his arm weaving intricately.

"Whatever it is, it is warded heavily, and has a strong notice-me-not charm upon it. I doubt any of us would have detected it if it were not for this book. Weasley. Over here, please."

Bill walked over and began casting his own spells. "It definitely has a blood-ward, so I would think only Harry can open it."

Voldemort grabbed Harry's wrist and made a small cut appear on his palm. "Hey! What are you doing?"

"Silence... watch," the Dark Lord said as he held Harry's hand over the invisible object. Red droplets fell and splashed on a surface. There was a slight hiss, then a wavering in the air. In a few seconds, an ancient chest appeared and they heard several locks disengage.

"Well, open it," Voldemort said, releasing Harry's hand. Hermione took Harry's wrist and murmured a healing spell. The young wizard glared at Tom and knelt down so he could push back the lid of the chest. When he opened it, he reached inside and drew out a key.

Harry held it up to the light. Hermione gasped. "Look at the bow...it's the Peverell sigil."

Tom turned and strode out of the vault. He found Griphook and wound his fingers around the shaking goblin's throat.

"Does the Peverell vault still exist?"

"Y..yes...it's down much further..."

"You shall take us there," Tom said, releasing him. The others left the vault, and after Harry locked it with his key, they got back into the cart. None but Griphook had ever ventured so deep. They passed the Lestrange vaults and the vault that had held the Philosopher's Stone at one point.

The cart finally began to slow. The cave was dark and dank, and the only illumination came from Griphook's lamp and wandlight. Hermione imagined that they were surrounded by the very bones of the earth at his point. Shivering, she tried to get out of the cart and stumbled. An arm wrapped around her and lifted her slightly so she could regain her footing.

Looking up, she was surprised to see Snape looking down at her. "Th...thank you. The ride shook me up a bit...I'm fine, now..." she said through chattering teeth.

Severus merely nodded and turned away to follow the others. A single vault door loomed ahead of them. The lintel was inscribed with ancient runes and wards.

Griphook waved his hand at the vault. "There it is...but good luck trying to open it..." he sneered.

Tom whirled on the goblin. "What do you mean..." he growled.

"The last to access this vault were the three brothers, themselves. They changed the wards. The only way to open it is with that key," he said, pointing at the one Harry held, "and the blood of three of the Peverell line."

Tom withdrew his wand and prepared to hex the goblin. He was interrupted by a giggle. Turning, he leveled a glare at Hermione who stood there covering her mouth with her hand; her eyes sparkling in the wandlight.

"What, exactly, do you find humorous about this situation, Miss Granger. And answer wisely..."

Hermione rolled her eyes and stepped up to the infuriated Dark Lord. "You just happen to have three of the Peverell line right here," she said with a grin.

Voldemort's eyes narrowed. "You...Harry... and Bill. Remember the family tree? Bill's great-great grandmother was Hestia Gamp...descendent of Cadmus Peverell, just as you are."

Tom blinked at the witch who stood before him with a grin on her face. "Severus is correct. You _are_ a know-it-all."

"And it comes in pretty handy at times, doesn't it?" Hermione said with a frown, then turned away to stand near Harry.

Tom watched her flounce away, a bemused look on his face. He glanced at the others and noticed a smirk on Severus' face that vanished in a moment. He shook his head and walked up to the vault door. Glancing at the locks, he nodded in satisfaction and called Harry and Bill over. "I believe that we have to place our blood on the key before fitting it into the lock."

The two other wizards nodded and drew their wands. Harry sliced his finger with a grumble and added his blood to the key, which was already coated with Voldemort's and Bill's. Voldemort slid the key into the lock and turned it slowly.

Several clinks and clacks echoed into the cavern. Hisses and pops could be heard as various wards inactivated. After long moments, the vault door swung open on its hinges. Tom held his wand aloft and disappeared into the gloom. Severus followed, and the three Gryffindors stood outside for a moment.

"Well, I don't hear any screaming, so there aren't wards on the inside," Bill said.

"That makes me feel much better, thank you," Harry said dryly, holding his wand and taking a hesitant step into the vault.

"Milady," Bill said with a smirk and a bow. Hermione smiled weakly up at the eldest Weasley son. She knew that there was nothing to be afraid of; however, she was still uneasy about entering such an ancient vault. Something was hidden here, and it must have been for good reason.

Amidst all of the galleons and piles of gold and goblin-wrought treasure, there were racks of scrolls and books. Hermione's eyes lit up at the thought of reading everything. She reached out and picked up a book, after checking it for curses. The words made no sense to her.

"Harry? Could you come over here?" When her friend reached her side, she handed the book to him. "Can you read this?"

Harry held his wand to the page. "Sure…it looks to be some sort of spell…why?"

Hermione deflated. "Like the wards on the door, I think that everything in here is spelled so that only someone with Peverell blood can read it. I just see nonsense and gibberish if I try to read it," she said with a pout.

"Sorry, 'Mione," Harry said, trying not to laugh. He put his arm around her shoulders and began to walk her further into the vault. "I found something you should see…"

On the far wall were three portraits. None of them moved, but each had a nameplate. "Ignotus…Cadmus…Antioch. It's the three brothers," she said softly.

"Look at what Ignotus has," Harry said, pointing at the portrait of his ancestor.

"That's your cloak… Cadmus is holding the stone… and Antioch has…"

"Dumbledore's wand?" Voldemort exclaimed. "That cretin had the Elder Wand? Where is it now?"

"I believe he was interred with it," Severus said.

Harry and Hermione turned to each other, panic on their faces.

"According to legend, you should be the rightful bearer. It was you who defeated him."

"No…Dumbledore went to his death willingly. The wand wouldn't have a master…" Hermione mused aloud.

Severus had stepped up to the portrait of Cadmus. Placing a finger on the object in the painted hand, he muttered, "I have seen this stone before…"

"As have I," Tom growled. "That was the stone in the Gaunt ring…"

"The horcrux that Dumbledore destroyed. Do we know where it is now? I do not believe he was wearing the ring the night on the tower, and I have not come across it in the Headmaster's chambers."

Tom shook his head and began to pace. He stopped momentarily and looked at Harry. "And you have the cloak…it was given to you your first year at Hogwarts?"

Harry nodded. "I got it on Christmas, with a note saying that it was my fathers. Dumbledore later told me that he had it. I don't know how he got a hold of it…unless it was in my parent's vault."

"So…he had all three Hallows in his grasp, but did not use them. He tried to leave the wand without a master. Curious….very curious," Voldemort said, his eyes flashing.

"What do you want with them?" Harry demanded, gripping his wand.

"I will not gather the Hallows to conquer death, Potter. I am well cured of that particular obsession… No, I only want them because they were obviously important to Dumbledore for some reason. Also, the Peverells and their line are a recurring theme, or have you not been paying attention?" Tom snapped.

Harry and Hermione exchanged looks, not fully believing that Voldemort would not use the Hallows in another bid for immortality. The Dark Lord rolled his eyes and began to pace once more.

"Potter…you received effects from Dumbledore's estate, did you not?"

"Yeah," he mumbled. "Not much, though. I just got the first snitch I caught, Ron got the Deluminator, and Hermione got a book of children's stories."

When Snape's brow rose. "I found several volumes of fairy tales in his personal library. Which do you receive?"

Hermione said, "Beedle the Bard. It was in runes, and took me a little while to decipher. It had the mark of the Hallows inscribed on one of the pages, and had the story of the three brothers. Actually, it was Mr. Lovegood who filled in most of the story for us. We went to him because we remembered that he wore the mark of the Hallows on a pendant. At first, we thought the Peverell sigil was Grindelwald's mark."

Voldemort's head snapped up at this bit of information. "Grindelwald? Yes…I remember now…he was associated with the mark of the Hallows…and Dumbledore was the one to defeat him."

"Just how deep is all of this going?" Harry asked, shaking his head.

"We shall see. Let us pack up and bring everything we can back to the Manor. We can come back when necessary," he instructed, and began to shrink all the books and place them in a trunk. The others helped, and carried out several chests to the cart. Voldemort placed a stasis spell on the key, so that he would not have to get fresh blood every time he came to the vault.

"So, what am I to do? Because of the blood-wards, I can't read anything we've found," Hermione asked hesitantly.

Voldemort waved his hand. "We shall deal with that in due course, for now, though, I believe I have a visit to Nurmengard to make."


	8. Chapter 8

The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling, Scholastic and WB. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story.

Thank you to all who have read or reviewed, favorite. Also, I do not have a Beta, so any/all errors or inconsistencies are mine alone.

**AN: Here's where it starts earning the rating. There is material describing sexual acts and discussions of a sexual nature in this chapter. If you do not wish to read, please skip the section between the line breaks.(**ok, had to reload the chapter, for some reason the *'s didn't show up the first time...sorry)**  
><strong>

Chapter Eight:

Harry read through several of the books and parchments that were discovered hidden in the Peverell vault whilst Voldemort had gone to speak with Grindelwald. Riddle had returned; pensive and tight-lipped. He closed himself up in his rooms at Malfoy Manor for nearly two days. He finally broke his silence when he called for Severus and Lucius to the library.

Tom paced, a habit from his youth he had quickly fallen back into, and poured himself a goblet of wine as he waited for his two advisors. As he paced, he kept seeing the emaciated figure stirring beneath its thin blanket and rolling over to face him; blank eyes opening in a skull of a face. Grindelwald sat up and smiled, displaying a lack of teeth.

"_So, you have come. I thought you would . . . one day. But your journey was pointless. I never had it."_

"_Immaterial, as I know where it is located. I simply came to ask you a question. I can deduce why you wanted the wand, easily enough…why did Dumbledore want it. Did he ever tell you?"_

"_Albus," Gellert chuckled. "Albus, Albus Dumbledore…I thought he was a meddling little boy. Clutching to my coat-tails and hanging on my every word. He was enamored of me, you see, and I encouraged it for a while. I thought he would be useful and easier to bend through his affections. I had great plans to rule over the wizarding world…to rule over Muggles. Albus agreed with everything. I started searching for the Hallows, yes I did… researched and read and studied… Albus became obsessed with them. Started reading all about the Three Brothers, and started reading about all sorts of legends and fairy tales. I thought he was just scared to death of mortality," Gellert said, wheezing and spitting as he laughed at his joke, "and I was certain when his sister when killed. I left England after that…came back here, I did…started my plans. Then he showed up years later and tricked me into a duel. Hit me with something I had never seen and snatched my wand. The one I took from __Gregorovitch…the Elder Wand. You know where it is? You've seen it?"_

_Tom nodded. "It is buried with Dumbledore."_

_Gellert hissed and laughed. "Oh, did him no good now, did it? He taunted me, years ago, that he had his hands on the Hallows. On all of them. Was going to use them for 'the Greater Good'…he stole that from me, you know…said that he had something planned…something bigger than I could ever imagine…never told me what… " he muttered._

_Tom shook his head and left the man to his muttering and rambling. He looked around the prison and noted that he would have someone send blankets and supplies. Even though Nurmengard housed true criminals, there was no reason to let them freeze or starve. Shaking his head again at his softness, he Apparated back to the Manor._

Severus and Lucius entered and knelt before their Lord. Voldemort rolled his eyes. "Stand up, please…and there is no need for that when it is only us. For that matter, in public, you shall only bow from now on. This bending and scraping gets tiresome, and I respect the both of you too much anyway."

"If I had my doubts, I believe they were just satisfied. You commanding us _not_ to grovel? You must be changed," Severus said with a customary smirk, which dropped when he saw the look on Tom's face. "What did you find?"

"I found a half-starved madman, but other than that, all I found was more pieces of the puzzle. Grindelwald was never privy to Dumbledore's plans, including those he had for the Hallows, even though he took the Elder Wand from him. It seems that Albus became obsessed with the Hallows and other tales whilst Grindelwald was searching them out for himself."

"All we are finding lately are more questions than answers. Miss Granger has been beside herself due to the fact that she cannot read what was taken from the Peverell vaults. Severus joked that he might have to sedate her if we do not give her something to do," Lucius said, smiling over the rim of his goblet.

"I shall have to find something. She is far too useful to just cut loose. I hope to install her at the Ministry when the time is right…probably in the Department of Mysteries or a prominent research position, but that shall not be for years yet. Severus…this is the second time that Dumbledore's interest in fairy tales has come up. Do you still have all the books he left behind?"

"Yes, and as I stated before, there were many volumes on old folk lore and myths. I shall allow her access."

"It would probably be best if you sent them here. Things are progressing, and if they continue to do so as I plan, then Potter will need the girl nearby to provide stability," Tom mused.

"Is that why there was a steady stream of 'visitors' for several days, then?" Lucius asked.

"Well, I was slightly out of practice," Voldemort chuckled. "Needed to get the rust off and start delving into my true abilities. I have been successful," he smirked.

"And next on the agenda would be training Potter. I certainly do not envy your task," Severus sneered.

"Never one to play 'games' at Hogwarts?" Lucius asked, glancing over at Riddle.

"Certainly not…and it is not only that, this is _Potter_ we are discussing."

"Probably could not unbend yourself to bed anyone until you were twenty," Lucius scoffed.

"Certainly not," Severus repeated, this time with a smug look. "The only decent thing about this monstrosity of a nose I inherited was the amount of female attention it garnered. Something to do with its size corresponding with the size of another portion of the anatomy."

Lucius and Tom laughed. "So, is it true?"

Severus did not reply; he merely smirked.

Later in the day, Tom joined Harry as he sat in one of the studies. Harry heaved a heavy sigh and ran his fingers through his perpetually messy hair. "Too bad 'Mione can't read these for me and just give me her notes. She's always been way better at that than me…"

"As Miss Granger is neither of the Peverell line nor a Tantric Mage, she would be unable to touch some of the pages, let alone have any use for them. _You_ are the Mage…_you_ should have the understanding of your purpose and your abilities, not foist the responsibility on someone else," Tom chided.

"I know…I know. It's just that she was the one who did all the study and research, I just never had the focus to."

"So, have you actually understood anything that you have read so far?"

"Well," Harry began, blushing madly, "it seems that most of what Mages do is certain healing and balancing rituals through sex…"

"Must the Mage be the one engage in intercourse?"

"Um…no?" Tom nodded and indicated that Harry continue. "The Mage can be the one having sex, or…stimulating the person they're healing, or…just…watching others having sex…and directing the energies," the younger wizard stammered, his face tomato-red.

"And what of the culmination of the ritual? Does the Mage reach climax?"

"Err…."

"Potter," the Dark Lord spat, rolling his eyes, "you will have to get over this childish reluctance to speak of these matters. You do understand that you will be participating in these rituals at some time in the future?"

"Why can't you do it by yourself?" Harry asked; fear crossing his face. "I can't have sex with all those people! And…some of them will be _men_! There's no _way_ I could be with another bloke!"

Tom chuckled and shook his head. "Really…" he drawled. A sinister grin crept along his lips as he drew his wand. With a nonverbal _Incarcerous_ and _Divesto_, the Dark Lord had Harry stripped of his clothes and bound to the couch.

"What the bloody hell are you doing? Let me go!" Harry screamed.

* * *

><p>"I am going to show you that not only can you have sex with another man, but that you will quite enjoy it….and, once the magic takes hold of you and you are in touch with your Mage abilities, the gender of your partner and the activities that you will have to engage in as part of the ritual will not matter one jot," Tom said as he knelt on the floor between Harry's spread legs.<p>

"Stop… let me go…" Harry bit out as he thrashed against his invisible bonds.

Tom gave shot him an evil smirk before bending down and taking Harry's limp member in his mouth.

"Shite!"

Tom chuckled; the vibrations shot down the shaft and caused it to harden slightly.

"Merlin," Harry hissed, squeezing his eyes shut and biting his lip in an attempt to block out what was happening to him. Tom let the semi-erect penis slip from his lips. He wrapped an elegant hand around it and began to stroke it languidly; his saliva easing his movements.

"Harry…" he whispered in the man's ear, "just let go… just feel. Reach for your magical core," he said, laying his hand on the wizard's stomach. "Right here…reach for it…feel it…merge with it."

Harry tried to block the Dark Lord's voice and actions out, but after a few moments of the resonate words filling his ear, he began to listen. He started to feel a warm buzzing deep in his solar plexus. Never feeling that particular sensation before; he began to concentrate on it out of curiosity. A tingling warmth shot through his entire body.

"There you go…" came Tom's melodious voice. "Now, see if you can feel my magic." It took long moments, but Harry finally detected another warm buzzing sensation. "You feel your magic… you feel mine… now, feel this," and with those words, Harry felt Tom wrap his lips around the now rock-hard cock.

Harry sucked in air through his teeth as the most intimate part of him was surrounded by tight, moist heat. Tom took Harry into his throat as deeply as he could; using his tongue against the underside and sucking hard. He bobbed his head up and down and raised one hand. After casting a nonverbal lubrication spell, which caused Harry to bark out in surprise, he slipped a finger deep into Harry's tight hole.

Harry began to writhe and moan non-stop. The sensations Tom was giving him and the swirling of their magical cores was so overwhelming; Harry was adrift on magic and feelings. He was so close to cumming and his testicles began to draw up.

Tom noticed, and just as Harry began to peak, he took his other hand and pressed hard against Harry's perineum. Harry orgasmed sharply; throwing his head back and screaming into the room. The magic coalesced between them in a ball of light that then split in two and rushed into the men.

It took long moments for them both to recover. Harry was finally able to lift his head off the back of the couch and he looked down at his naked body.

"Did you swallow?" he asked in a raspy whisper.

"No," Tom chuckled.

"Cleansing spell?"

"No. You reached climax, but I prevented you from ejaculating. If you read the texts more thoroughly, you would have realized that ejaculation can actually prevent our magic from reaching its culmination. You will have to learn to prolong or prevent ejaculation on your own, but I find that pressing the very base of the penis, on the perineum, works fine for now," Tom said, then turned an amused look on the still-panting young man. "So, Mr. Potter…did you enjoy receiving oral sex from a man?"

Harry blushed wildly and glared at the Dark Lord. "Well… it was… it…I really didn't want you doing that to me!"

Tom rolled his eyes and stood up to retrieve his wand. With a wave, Harry was dressed again and released. "Potter, you really have to let go of all of you inhibitions and childish inclinations. Sex is purely a matter of perspective. It can be dirty, pathetic, fun, exciting, adventurous, angry, intimate, fumbling, drunken, violent, touching, healing... it can be a cheap shag or it can be the closest you will ever be to another, and all of that just between two people, without bringing their former partners or the other six billion people on this planet into it. For a Tantric Mage, it is something different. It is not merely sex. Physical joining and sexual stimulation are the mediums we use to connect to our magic and those around us. Our magic joins with the sexual energies and we utilize that for our rituals and healings. Focus on _that_…focus on what you are using it for," Tom finished, holding his hand out to help the still-flustered wizard from the couch.

"So…um…how did you know how to… um…how to…" Harry stuttered.

"How to suck cock?" the Dark Lord asked with an evil grin, watching Harry turn even redder.

* * *

><p>"You went to Hogwarts. Did none of the boys in your dorm experiment with each other at a certain age?"<p>

"No!"

"That you are consciously aware of, you mean. Believe me, it happened. Probably in your very room whilst you sleeping in your bed ," Tom said with a chuckle at the look on Harry's face. "Sexual discovery and experimentation is a common enough thing among adolescents of the same gender," he continued, rolling his eyes, "you are acting like a blushing virgin!"

When Harry blushed and ducked his head, Tom laughed. "Oh dear Merlin, you _are _a virgin! Harry Potter…the Boy-Who-Never-Shagged!"

"I just never had the opportunity, alright?" Harry yelled back. "Not to mention that I couldn't risk getting that close to someone, because if I did, it would just be another person you would have hurt to get to me!"

"You do not have to be 'close' to someone to have sex with them, Harry, I believe I just proved that a few minutes ago," Tom said dryly. "You spent nearly a year with Miss Granger in a tent. Why did you not try something with her?"

"I don't think of Hermione that way, she's like my sister. Besides, I think if I even looked at her like she was a girl, Ron would try to bash my head in."

Tom grimaced. "Mr. Weasley certainly would never suit the girl; she needs someone of equal or greater intellect, and that boy is a dunce."

"Hey!"

"Granger is brilliant and driven, with a mind so active most Legilimens would have a splitting headache from taking more than a peek. Surely, you cannot believe that she would be satisfied by or challenged by a boy whose greatest Hogwarts accomplishment was never missing a meal. Mr. Weasley, and the rest of his family for that matter, would expect your brilliant friend to marry and pop out infants at a young age. She would never be able to continue her education or expand her intellect to its full potential, and I fear that she would be complicit in her own tragedy, as she appears to be the type to set aside her own needs and desires to fulfill the expectations of others," the Dark Lord said with a snarl.

"So, making others happy is a crime?" Harry spat in response.

"And what of your Hermione's happiness? Oh, no doubt she could convince herself that she would be content birthing a Quidditch team worth of gingers and cleaning up after the freckled lot, but only at the sacrifice of her true future. You know as well as I do that she can be so much more than a mere house-witch. What would be a crime, would be allowing her to shackle herself to mundanity."

"You want her for yourself!" Harry screamed.

A surprised and intrigued look stole across Tom's face. "Hmmm, I never pondered that particular scenario, and if it worked out that way, I certainly would not be distressed," he said, smirking, "but alas, that is not my plan."

"So what is your 'Great Plan'? You've been hinting like mad but haven't given me any details."

The Dark Lord strode over to the pile of books and selected a particularly large and venerable tome. Carefully turning the pages, he found the section he needed and held the book out to the other wizard. Harry walked over slowly and took the book. He glanced at the words on the page and read them quickly.

"Actually read it, boy, I do not have the patience to describe it to you ad nauseam," Tom scoffed. Rolling his eyes, Harry went back to the book and focused on the inscribed words.

It took a while for Harry to fully absorb and understand what he had read. When he did, he sank back on the couch, heavily, and looked up at Tom with confusion on his face.

"It is indeed a grand thing I aim to do, and the ritual will be only the beginning. The salvation of our kind! Can you imagine?" Tom began, his face wreathed in ecstasy. He glanced at Harry, "Well...perhaps not. This ritual will balance and strengthen our race for generations to come! We will be what we once were!"

"Do you think people would want to go along with this? Why has no one done it before, then?"

Rolling his eyes, Tom said, "If you paid attention, you would see that it requires two Tantric Mages to conduct the ritual. There has never been two mages at one time, except for now. And, there is another requirement. The two mages must be opposed, in order to bring the correct balance."

"Opposed?"

"You are of the Light and I am the Dark Lord! Think, boy!" Tom snapped, walking over to grab a tumbler of firewhiskey. "By Merlin, I see why Severus goes through this in such quantities!" Harry hung his head sheepishly. "As for people being amenable to taking part…well, I believe that most would, especially my most trusted followers. It is not as if they must immediately adhere to the results; they may delay for years."

"How soon...how soon do you want to do this?" Harry asked, blushing wildly.

"I hope we could do it by the next full moon, but as you are so squeamish at the mere thought of any of the requirements, it shall probably take a few months," Tom growled, displeased.

"Requirements?"

"Well, to start, you need to lose your virginity and become comfortable with sexuality."

Harry's mouth gaped open. "And just how am I to just up and do that?"

"How is this a difficult thing to understand?" Voldemort asked, exasperated. "You go and find a girl, or boy, and shag them. Preferably several times with several people! You need to get rid of these inhibitions of yours, or they will stifle your potential! You were born a Tantric Mage, Potter. It is what you are…it is in your very blood! You know what you felt earlier…that is your purpose. Now, man-up, grow up, and do what must be done."

Harry just sat and blinked in shock as Tom strode out of the room. '_Merlin…I can't believe I was just ordered to…to..._' he mused, feeling his cheeks begin to burn. '_He's right, I can't even think the word…'shag'…without getting embarrassed._'

"How do I do this?" he asked the room forlornly. "I always wanted to be with Ginny…how can I ask her?"


	9. Chapter 9

The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling, Scholastic and WB. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story.

**AN: Thank you to all who have read or reviewed. You guys are amazing. I do not have a Beta, so any/all errors or inconsistencies are mine alone.**

Warning: little bit of citrus ahead.

**Now we start to see what Tom's been planning….hmmm**

Chapter Nine:

Hermione was walking down the hallway of the wing she and Harry were given when she heard sobbing coming from an alcove. She crept forward and found her best friend hunched over and crying.

"Harry? Oh, Harry, what's wrong? What's happened?" she said as she knelt by him and took his shuddering form into her arms.

"I..I went...I asked...Merlin, she hates me now, 'Mione..." he gasped out.

"Who hates you? Tell me..." the young witch asked as she combed through his unruly black hair with her fingers.

"Gin...she hates me now. I went to the school to talk to her. It's this mage thing, Hermione. Riddle found these spells and rituals that he wants us to do...part of his plan for everything. He expects me to...take part..." Harry whispered, raising tear-filled eyes to Hermione to gauge her reaction. The witch just nodded and continued to hold him. "I don't know if I can do it...but I have this...feeling...that I have to...I should...I need to. Riddle was right...it is part of who I am. I felt it, you know? The mage's magic...inside of me. It was the most amazing thing I have ever felt in my life. I can't even describe it. Riddle, he..." Harry broke off, blushing furiously. "Anyway, he told me that I have to...lose my virginity and get comfortable with...you know...because of what I am."

Hermione merely nodded. "It is how Tantric Mages access and use their powers. It may seem unsettling in a lot of ways, but if you plan to follow your inheritance, it is what must be done," she said matter-of-factly.

Tears began to stream down Harry's cheeks once more. "I have loved Ginny for a while. I always wanted her to be my first...the first witch I would make love to, and hopefully the last. I wanted to marry her...have a family. I don't know if I'll be able to marry at all now...one of the books that I read said something about a mage's power diminishing because of the nature of a marriage bond. But...I still want to be with her as much as possible. I went to Hogwarts to see her...I wanted her to be my first. I wanted to have that...just that one thing...that my first time be with the person I love, before I have to be the mage and do...everything. She spat in my face, Hermione. Gin told me that there was no way that she would 'break me in to get it out of the way' so I can go shag Death Eaters."

He crumpled against the slight witch and sobbed until his voice was hoarse. Hermione held him as tightly as she could; trying to hold her friend together under the onslaught of his pain. They had not heard from Ron in days, and now with Ginny turning her back on Harry, Hermione feared that all of the Weasleys would distance themselves from the boy crying in her arms. Harry had already lost one family, and now he may lose another. Neither noticed the shadowy form silently dart down the hallway.

Hermione led Harry to his room and ran a bath for him. He promised to soak for a while and then try to get some rest. "I'll be down in the library if you should need me. Just send a Patronus or ask a house elf to fetch me, and I'll be right her, alright?"

"Sure...thanks, Hermione," Harry rasped. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and disappeared into the steam-filled bathroom.

Harry soaked for nearly an hour; recasting heating charms whenever the water began to cool. He lay back with a washcloth over his eyes, so he never noticed someone entering the room until he felt hands run up his chest. With a shout, he bolted upright and flung the cloth off of his eyes. Squinting from steam and near-sightedness, he was about to call for his wand when he saw a distinctly female shape move closer.

"Mmmmm...I had always suspected, but the reality certainly beats my imaginings, Potter," came a sultry voice.

Harry shook his head and fumbled for his glasses. When he put them on and wiped the lenses, he clearly saw who had joined him in the large tub and was currently sitting between his legs. "Pansy?" he yelled, grabbing a towel and covering his lap under water. "What? How? Why...get out!"

The dark-haired Slytherin girl merely smiled predatorily and ran her hands up his chest to his shoulders. As she did so, her torso came out of the water, putting her breasts on display. "Do you really want me to leave?" Harry's eyes widened and fixated on the flesh before him. "I was told you needed assistance with something," she said, running one hand down between them to grab his straining length. "How about, I help you with this," she purred, tightening her grip, "and you help me scratch an itch I have had since fifth year."

"And what might that be...?" Harry gasped out.

"I have wanted you, Harry...for years now," she whispered in his ear then flicked the lobe with her tongue. Pansy let out a moan when she felt calloused hands palm her breasts. "That's it...just like that.." she breathed.

Harry bit his lip so hard he nearly drew blood. His mind and his heart were screaming in protest; however, his magic was a raging storm within him. It was reacting to Pansy's arousal and was driving him to merge his magic with hers in the most primal way. In the end, Harry lost the battle for control. His magic and hormones were too strong to deny and he crushed Pansy's body to his as their lips met.

Hermione had fallen asleep in the library, curled up on a couch in a hidden corner by a window. She got up, stretched, then made her way to her room to shower and change. She saw that Harry's door was closed and warded with a silencing spell. Shaking her head sadly, she went down to the dining room for breakfast. When she entered, she saw that Voldemort, the Malfoys, Snape, and Harry were already eating. She patted Harry on the shoulder as she passed him on the way to her seat, near the end of the table. Lately, she had little desire to be very social. It was as if a pall had settled upon her, and she did not know what the remedy could be. Sighing, she sipped at her tea and nibbled at a bit of scone, not noticing the scrutiny she was receiving from a few seated at the table.

After a few moments, the group was joined by another as Pansy flounced into the room with a large smile on her face. She greeted everyone aside from Hermione, and with a wink at Draco, sat down next to Harry.

The Boy-Who-Lived blushed heavily when the Slytherin witch kissed him on the cheek and thanked him for the previous night. "I have certainly never experienced anything like it, and if you want to...explore your abilities some more, please let me know," she purred.

Draco sat back and smiled smugly, shooting a glance to Tom, who gave a nod and returned to his quiet conversation with Severus.

Hermione looked on the interaction with shock and confusion. Realization of the nature of the 'experience' between Harry and the previously pug-faced witch dawned moments after. A tumult of emotions hit her at once. Hurt, anger, betrayal, loss, and fear raged through her. Without excusing herself, a pale Hermione rose and left the dining room.

Harry was too lost in his own ruminations to notice his friend leave, but other wizards certainly did, and were concerned with Hermione's state.

"Severus...go see to the girl. I picked up some disturbing thoughts and feelings from her, and she is too important and integral to the future to lose. I would rather have her full cooperation, but I will keep her here by force if need be," Voldemort said, giving the Slytherins at the table a stern look.

Snape nodded and rose to search for the Gryffindor. He went to the library first, rolling his eyes as the predictability of the witch. After walking through the stacks, he located Hermione in a far, nearly-hidden corner, curled up on a couch and staring out the stained-glass window dejectedly.

"Miss Granger? Is there anything wrong?" he asked gently.

"Why do you care?" she asked in a monotone voice.

Severus was just about to snap out 'I do not', when he noticed that the tears running down her cheeks and the dull quality of her eyes stirred something within him. He _did_ care, which shocked him speechless for a long moment. He spoke truly when he admitted that Hermione had always impressed him with her brilliance and drive to learn. His esteem for the young witch had grown over the past few weeks as he witnessed her mind at work and how quickly she grasped the truth of what had occurred, as well as the leaps of logic she made in mere seconds. Her intelligence rivaled that of Voldemort and himself, and it was a heady attraction in addition to what was already a delightful creature. Severus had also begun to notice that Hermione had matured in more ways than intellectually and emotionally. She had the figure of a woman, which was continuing to blossom as she replaced the weight lost during the time the trio was on the run.

"I care, Miss Granger, because I have always cared. It was not wise for me to show preference to any aside from Slytherins, but I did care for all of my students; those who showed promise, like you, especially. I care, also, because you have become a valued addition to our little group here. You are brilliant, discerning, interesting...and I find myself enjoying the conversations we have had when time permitted," he said, sitting at the end of the couch.

Hermione finally looked away from the window and gazed upon her old potion master with sad eyes. She studied his face to ascertain his sincerity, then sighed heavily and dropped her gaze to her hands.

"I just feel like my place in this world is hanging on by a thread...that is, if I even have a place left now. I was only brought here to figure things out. That's the only thing anyone has ever really needed me for; to be the researcher...the brains. I can't read anything they found in the vault, so basically I'm completely useless now. And whilst I hope that Harry will always be the same in essentials…I sense a change in him because he's coming into his Mage inheritance. He's going down a path that I can't follow...and he'll have others beside him now...I'm useless to him too. I have no idea where I will belong in this world. Since I was twelve, I've just been 'the brains' and 'Harry Potter's friend'…I haven't had the time to think of what to do with myself when everything was over, and no one needs me around for anything else, or even _sees_ me as anything else…I just feel scared and lost…And why am I telling you this of all people…you're just going to sneer at me and call me a silly little girl," she said bleakly, turning to the window again.

She stared out the glass, watching the clouds roll through the sky. Hermione had nearly forgotten Severus' presence when the silence was broken by his deep voice.

"I do understand what you mean, Miss Granger. I have often pondered the point of my existence in the world. I did not know what I would do after the war. For too long I was a spy, and I fully expected to be killed at some point, by either side. Then, I did not know where my place in this new world would be. Fortunately…and amazingly enough, I was asked to be an integral part of it. It is good to feel needed, to feel necessary and important. You are a brilliant and talented young witch, Miss Granger. You shall always be needed and necessary. You should not feel otherwise."

Hermione just shrugged and rose to her feet. "If they find something for me to do, I'll be in my room," she muttered and left the library.

Severus sat in contemplative silence for long moments before gracefully standing and striding out of the library. He went to Lucius' study where he suspected he would find the elder Malfoy and Voldemort working on Ministry business. As he was bid to enter, he found both men exactly where he thought they would be.

"Anything to report, Severus?"

"Yes. I believe Miss Granger is suffering from a slight depression as the result of growing isolation, feelings of abandonment, and stagnation."

Tom's brows rose and he sat back in his chair. "Truly? I would think that she was receiving enough social and mental stimulation," he said, slightly confused. "Did she give you any particular reasons why she was despairing so?"

"I believe that Potter's future of being a Mage, and the resultant distance it will create in their long-term friendship, is something that Miss Granger fully anticipates and is already mourning. She is also under the impression that her usefulness and worth as an individual rely solely upon her intelligence and research abilities, and as she is unable to read any of the new materials we found in the Peverell vault, she sees that usefulness and worth at an end. Miss Granger sincerely believes that she has no place here, or in our world in general, at present."

Tom stood and ran his fingers through his hair as he paced. "Silly witch," he muttered. "She is integral to my plans. Miss Granger is not only intelligent, she is powerful...and her potential will only grow as she reaches full maturity. She is talented, attractive, young, and most importantly, fertile."

At this last point, both Severus and Lucius quirked a brow. "My Lord?" Lucius said, looking for clarification.

"The ritual I found...it is one that will help secure the future of our kind. It will promote balance, health, and the strength of future generations." When the other wizards continued to look somewhat confused, Tom said with a smirk, "Well, where do you think the future generations will come from?"

Comprehension dawned and Severus sat down, looking somewhat troubled.

"Yes, Severus?"

"My Lord...do you not think that Miss Granger is slightly young to have children? Especially if childbearing may distract her from more scholarly pursuits?"

"The particular ritual I have found creates a bond between compatible partners. It does not have to immediately produce children, or even be immediately consummated, although with all the energies and magics that would be released and swirling about, bondmates will certainly feel a very strong compulsion to that does not decrease for some time. If Miss Granger is chosen by the ritual to have a bondmate, or mates, as I strongly feel she will, then she will not be forced to have children until she deems herself ready."

"What is the nature of this bond, then? How are partners found compatible?" Lucius asked.

"Upon consummation, it will become a traditional marriage bond. The ritual itself calls upon the magic of each person the rite is being cast upon. Each individual is scrutinized, if you will, and bondmates are chosen among those who are the most compatible intellectually, emotionally, physically, by personality, and by likelihood of creating the strongest and most magically powerful issue."

Lucius furrowed his brow. Tom took note and added, "The ritual may also boost fertility and aid in having a successful pregnancy for an already bonded couple."

Lucius looked up with hope in his eyes. He and Narcissa had tried for years to give Draco a sibling, to no avail. They could not carry another pregnancy to term, and they finally gave up due to the risk to Narcissa's health. Madame Malfoy was still young by wizarding standards, and if there was a chance to increase their family with little to no risk, it was something that Lucius would bring to his wife's attention immediately.

"Do you believe that Miss Granger will submit to this ritual?" Severus asked, his face full of doubt.

Tom sighed and ran his fingers through his hair again. Since regaining his memories and former form; he apparently regained all of his tics as well. "I hope that we will be able to convince her to submit, but I am not holding my breath. As I told you before, Severus, I will not lose Miss Granger, not even to her own stubbornness in this matter. She will take part, even by force. She is too important. The children she is capable of bringing into the world would be remarkable...if they were fathered by a bondmate, they would be beyond exceptional in every way."

"How do you suggest we keep Miss Granger engaged, then?"

"Has she had a chance to go through those items you brought over from the Headmaster's library?"

Severus shook his head. Lucius rose from his chair and went over to a painting on the wall. "I think it would be beneficial to arrange other activities for Miss Granger. If she felt that others desired her company aside from her research pursuits, then it should boost her morale and self-esteem, especially if she is surrounded by others of like intelligence and interests. Miss Granger is a young woman. I feel as if that fact has been somewhat overlooked by most. She needs social interaction. Aside from Miss Parkinson, whom I do not believe would be suitable company in any event, I do not know any other young ladies; however, Miss Granger is comfortable in the company of men, so I would suggest my son to accompany her."

Tom regained his seat and contemplated the idea. After long moments, he nodded. "Please set it up, and I would also suggest that you enlist Narcissa's aid in this endeavor. It is possible that an older witch can fulfill any maternal needs Miss Granger may have."

"Speaking of Miss Granger's company with men, or at least boys, where has the youngest Weasley been lately?" Severus asked. "Not that I am missing his presence in the least," he added with a snort.

Voldemort smiled wickedly. "Oh, the other night I cast a detection charm. It seems that the unlamented Dumbledore did, in fact, cast compulsion charms on those three Gryffindors. Strangely enough, when I broke the spell, a certain Mr. Weasley ceased to call, and neither Harry nor Miss Granger appear all that interested in his continued company."

"It appears that Draco was correct yet again. My son and heir is finally coming into his own."

"You should be proud of him, Lucius. He is certainly proving himself to be a wizard of worth," Tom said with a smile. "Now, tell me about the Weasley children. The one we met at Gringotts is the eldest son, correct?"

"William is the eldest. Bright, charismatic…he was Head Boy of his year. I believe he is recently married," Severus offered.

"Blood rites or fidelity charm?"

"I would not know, but I would assume so. His wife is Fleur Delacour, of Veela blood."

"Ah, yes…a race noted for their temperament and jealousy. He can be discounted, then," Tom said, stroking his chin.

"Charles is next. Also very intelligent…he had decent grades and was a school prefect. He was captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team for a couple of years…He is a bit of a risk-taker; he became a dragon tamer and works at the refuge in Romania. Next son is Percival. Although he was Head Boy, you will be hard-pressed to find a more bland and unimaginative twit. Perfect bureaucratic tool. Then there are the twins…Fred and George. Highly creative, imaginative and intelligent; however, they are consummate pranksters. They own Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes, and invited their entire inventory. Next is Ronald," Severus said, rolling his eyes, "then there is the only daughter, Ginevra. Average grades…seemed more interested in Quidditch and boys, but she is a dab hand at jinxes."

"It is unfortunate that there was not another son," Tom said.

"Seventh son of seventh son?" Lucius asked.

Voldemort nodded, "A most auspicious birth. Hopefully we shall see one or two within the next few generations."

"May I inquire as to your interest in the Weasley family, my Lord?"

"Well, Severus…as Miss Granger pointed out, the Weasleys are also of Peverell blood, and they are Purebloods. As the Tantric Mages of the line have only been Halfbloods, if there is to be more in the future, they cannot come from either Potter or myself; leaving the Weasley children as likely stock. As unfortunate as the youngest son is, he should still be kept in the fold, as any of his issue could be valuable. I would like for all of them, eldest son aside, present for the ritual I have planned."

"Just what this world needs…more Weasleys," Lucius muttered, causing the other two men to laugh.

"When are you planning on this ritual taking place?" Severus asked.

"Now that Potter appears to have settled certain things, I hope soon. Very soon."


End file.
